Here's To The Nights
by paigefaith
Summary: It's the summer before Tori joins Hollywood Arts. Tori and Jade meet at a party and they endure a roller coaster of a summer, from passionate romance to complicated arguments, before meeting again in the fall. The summer changed everything about the girls. Jade/Tori. Jori.
1. Chapter 1

**Jade's POV **

"What?" I held the phone against my shoulder and ear as I pulled open my dark blinds to let in a few tiny rays of sunshine. The bright orange lines contrasted against my pale skin, making me almost glow under the light. My eyes squinted across the horizon, the sun was just setting over the Hollywood hills, making the sky various colors. It was the first time I had seen natural light all day.

"Please come tonight." Cat whined down the phone. Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell she was doing her best 'kitty eyes', as she calls them.

"Why would I go?" I rolled my eyes, snapping the blinds back and leaving my room black again. It was the beginning of summer vacation and already I'd spent the first few days in my bedroom locked away from everyone and everything. I had no plans for this summer, other than to watch 'The Scissoring' as many times as possible and collect more vintage scissors for my collection. Everyone else seemed to have real summer plans, Cat was going to Disneyland for the millionth time, Beck was going to Canada, Andre and Robbie were going on some stupid camping trip together and Sinjin was going to summer camp, even though he was 16 and not 6. Everyone had plans, but of course not my family. My Dad was working all summer long as usual, and my Mom was going on a girls holiday, without me, but theres no surprise there. It didn't bother me too much, I never did anything anyways.

"Because it'll be fun! You liked the last one?" Her high pitched voice squealed back at me.

"That's because I was dating Beck then. Why would I go to one of his lame parties now we're not together?" I snapped. As I sat against my double bed, checking my hair in the mirror, I heard her take a deep breath against the phone.

"I'm single and I always have fun!" I could tell she was smiling through the phone. "Oh please come, Jade!"

"I'm not coming." Was my final response. I hung up before she could argue back. I knew she meant well, but the last thing I wanted to do was go to one of my ex boyfriends lame parties. Beck and I had been dating on and off for two years now, and as of right now, it was an off stage for us. He ended it; he said it was him and not me. Could he have been any more cliche?

I threw my phone onto my bed, making my way back over to my blinds and hurling them open, exposing myself and my bedroom to the extreme colors and lights that burst through my now open windows. It was a beautiful evening, one I was not going to miss.

"Oh for fucks sake." I cussed under my breath. I had already wasted almost a week in bed alone, I was bored out of my mind. Maybe this party wouldn't be as lame as the last ones?

...

The party was in full swing when I arrived. I'd never had a problem with confidence so I walked right into Beck's house. In the hallway were groups of friends I'd never seen before at Hollywood Arts, each of them stumbling about and attempting to dance while holding red cups obviously filled with some type of alcohol in their sweaty hands. No one looked around as I slammed the door, the music was so loud you could barely hear anything over it.

As I headed down towards the kitchen, two girls from the grade below stumbled past, brushing into me and spilling half their drinks on me. "Are you fucking serious?" I growled, wiping my hands across my soaked top.

"Oh shit. It's that West girl." The first girl stumbled, a slight smirk still on her face.

"Please don't hurt me!" The second and smaller girl squealed, holding her hands over her face. "I'm sorry!"

"You will be fucking sorry." I lunged forward as if I were going to hit them, making both of them scream at the top of their voices and rush off as quick as possible.

I looked down at my blue shirt. There was no way I could walk around like this, I looked as though I had thrown up on myself. As I dried myself off in Beck's downstairs bathroom I sighed heavily. I'd actually made an effort tonight. I'd curled my light brown hair, I'd even redyed my pink and blonde streaks. I'd worn one of my favourite blue shirts, which exposed my cleavage nicely, and I'd worn my usual black skinny jeans with my heavy black boots. But of course nothing ever went in my favour.

"Excuse me, is anyone in here?" A sweet voice called as a few taps sounded against the white door.

"Yes." I barked, making sure the door was firmly shut as I finished cleaning myself off. With one final dab against my less wet shirt, I exited with my head held high, as usual.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in there." A friendly girl smiled sweetly at me as I opened the door. She stood with her hands held together in front of her, her big brown eyes captured mine with confidence right away.

I glanced at her for a brief second before pushing past her, our bodies brushing briefly as she squeezed into the bathroom.

"Oh yay, you came!" Cat jumped up off her seat as she saw me stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't make a big deal about it." I peeled the giddy red head off me as I stepped out into the cool garden. The sun had almost set totally and the last remnants of the sun sparkled through the trees and shone brightly against the glass windows and door behind me. The garden had been done up for the party, tables and chairs spread across the green grass and fairy lights hung from the trees surrounding the edges of the yard. It couldn't of looked any gayer. "I was bored." I huffed, edging towards where Cat had just been sat.

"Hey chica, nice of you to grace us with your glorious presence." Andre joked, holding his hand up for a high five which I rejected, cocking my eyebrow up at him.

"Gurl, you are looking fly tonight." Rex piped in, his fixed eyes 'eyeing' me up and down.

"Bite me." I replied, sitting down beside Cat, who had a new drink in her hand and a wide grin on her face at the fact I'd chosen to sit beside her. It was hardly out of choice, it was one of the only seats left.

"Don't tempt me." Rex growled.

"REX!" Robbie shouted at the puppet. His eyes landed back on me, fear glazed in them.

_How did I end up with these crack jobs as friends? _

"So.. Where's Beck then?" I questioned, my eyes scanning across my friends who all went obviously silent.

"He's DJing I think." Cat smiled, batting her eyelids at me.

"Need a bit of man loving sweet cheeks?" Rex cooed across the table at me.

"I'd sooner fuck the person I hated more than anything than you, puppet." I was sick of guys. Sick of being hit on by a dumb puppet. I needed some excitement that didn't revolve around my crazy bunch of friends.

"Andrew? Hey."

We all turned around to face two Latina girls stood smiling at us. The older one flicked her curly hair over her shoulder as she lent across the table, spilling half of our drinks. "You're all in 11th grade, right?"

We all nodded, picking up our half empty red cups from the table, all of us staring contently at the two girls. The oldest one was Trina Vega, probably the most annoying girl in the school. We all knew of her, not because she had any talent, but because she was so irritating. The younger one looked nothing like her sister, she actually was pretty. She seemed to be everything Trina wasn't.

"This is my sister. She doesn't know anyone and she's totally cramping my style, can she hang with you?" She pointed to her younger sister who had a small, nervous smile on her lips. Before she could let us respond she'd rushed off back into the house, abandoning her younger sister with us.

"Hi." She smiled slightly more confidently now. "I'm Tori, Tori Vega. I'm sorry about her.." She trailed off, her eyes glancing back to the door her sister had darted into.

"Hey, it's cool. We understand. You can hang with us." Andre pointed to the seat next to me, a warm, welcoming smile on him. "We're all friendly."

"All but Jade." Rex mumbled under his breath.

I glared across at him, making him and Robbie quiver in fear.

Cat giggled as she watched Tori sit down. "I'm Cat."

"It's nice to meet you all. Thanks for this." Tori sat beside me. She watched how close she had got to me, obviously what Rex had said had worried her.

"I'm Andre, this is Cat, Robbie, Rex and Jade." Andre pointed at us all, everyone smiling but me. I caught my lips in a smug smirk as we caught eyes again.

She'd been the girl I'd briefly met in the bathroom earlier on this evening. I wouldn't have even recognised her if it wasn't for those chocolate brown eyes and her somewhat flawless cheek bones.

"So how come you don't go to Hollywood Arts?" I questioned right away. I'd eyed her up several times before speaking. She looked like the 'Hollywood' type. She had long brown hair that complimented her tanned skin and deep brown eyes. She was roughly my height, only skinnier and less curvy. And her dress sense was totally different to mine. She wore a pale blue pair of skinny jeans with a cutsey tank top and a light yellow cardigan. She was totally opposite from me.

"I'm not really into performing like Trina. I like science." Her perfect cheek bones blushed a heavy shade of pink as she admitted the last bit of her sentence.

"My brother ate our car tires once for a science experiment. He had to go to hospital for four days because his stomach didn't like the rubber." Cat giggled, her face half serious.

We exchanged bizarre looks to one another, we were mildly used to Cat's wild stories about her mad brother, but some still surprised us.

"So..Got the hots for anyone here?" Rex spoke towards Tori, changing the topic dramatically.

Tori's eyes widened as she realised the puppet stuck on Robbie's arm was the one that had just spoke to her. "Excuse me?" She cleared her throat, hoping to ignore him.

"You get used to it, he used to hit on me all the time." Cat rolled her eyes, batting her long lashes at the new girl.

"_Used_ being the main word there, Cat." Rex chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat shrieked, her face going through several different emotions as she worked out what he had just said.

Tori laughed nervously as Cat sat back down, flattening out her hair and forming another child like smile on her face. "No, I'm not really looking." She replied to the puppet. She squinted with a confused look on her face as her eyes darted between Robbie and Rex, not knowing who she was really talking too.

Before I could let Rex try and chat any of us up anymore I stood up, brushing gently against Tori, my arm grabbing onto hers as I pulled her up beside me. "We're going to get some more to drink." She looked at me cautiously as she reached my eye level but she didn't fight me as I dragged her away from the table of friends. Neither of us knew one another, but I liked that. And frankly, she seemed the most sane out of my group of friends.

"The kitchen's this way?" After Tori followed me in silence she spoke up, her voice gentle.

"I know." I replied, heading in the opposite direction. At the back of Beck's yard was a public park, which had a large hill that overlooked the majority of Hollywood. It was quiet and since I was a kid I'd always loved coming here.

After walking for several minutes with Tori following sheepishly behind me, I sat carefully at the top of the hill. No matter how many times I go there, the view from the top of the hill still takes my breath away. A million shimmering lights reflect against the horizon, your entire sight being captured by so many different beauties. It's hard to take it all in. The night sky is like a navy blue blanket that covers the city, glittering in all the right places. It feels as though you are sat at the top of the world, that you could almost touch the clouds and the stars above.

"Wow." Tori gasped. Her eyes glistened with the lights from the city below us, her mouth open slightly as she looked around, obviously trying to take it all in. "I've lived here all my life, and I've never been up here."

"It's nice right?" From a hidden pocket pinned against my thigh I pulled out a small flask of Jack Daniels. "JD straight alright for you?"

Tori nodded, taking the flask off me and sipping it tenderly, her face crinkling as the tangy liquid hit her lips.

"I take it you don't drink normally." I laughed at her reaction, taking the flask back and necking a shot easily in front of her.

"Not really, no." She admitted, getting more comfortable on the moist grass under her.

"So what do you do for fun?" I'd hoped she'd be cooler than her annoying sister, perhaps I was wrong about them being totally opposite, they seemed pretty boring right now.

"I like to write songs." She twirled a strand of her long brown hair around her index finger nervously as I questioned her.

"I thought you didn't like to perform?" I bounced back, cocking my studed eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I don't really. I mean I play them to my parents sometimes, but apart from that they are just for me. Performing is Trina's thing." She smiled slighlty, her head bowed as her hair fell partcially in front of her face.

I laughed. "Is it really? You have seen her perform, right?"

Tori laughed along with me. "Sadly, yes."

"Alright, whatever you say." I took another swig from the flask. After various drinks from earlier on, the JD was kicking in nicely, making the world swirl and spin beautifully around me.

"How come you took me up here?" Tori brushed the hair out of her face, turning slighlty to face me.

We locked eyes, both of our pupils deep and larger than usual. I smirked at her. "I wanted to get out of there. Plus my friends are all insane." I rolled my eyes as she smiled. "How come you're even at this party? It's for Hollywood Arts students."

"Trina forced me to go. She has a major crush on this guy, Buck? Or something. And she wanted me to help set them up."

"Oh I see." I held back laughter. As if Beck would ever hook up with Trina. "So you're whipped."

Tori laughed again. Her laughed seemed to be contagious. It echoed across the hill, floating through the air like a cloud. "Am not!"

"Sure you are." I replied, my lips cracking into a smirk again. "You didn't even argue when I walked up here. You just walked straight up behind me, following me very willingly. You're either whipped or scared." I pursed my full lips together at her.

"I think I'm a bit of both." She tried to relax again, taking her eyes off me and back onto the view in front of us. "You don't seem as scary as they make you out to be."

"You say that very confidently. How do you know I didn't come up here to throw you off this hill?" I raised my eyebrow, my eyes pulling into a devious glare.

She laughed again, this time more of a nervous giggle than an eruption of laughter. "Because in the state of California, first degree murder would get you twenty five years in a state prision, and you're far too smart and pretty to waste away in a cell."

"That's if I get caught." I winked at her. Her new found confidence had surprised me. It was a nice change for someone not to fear me, it was something I hadn't felt in a long time. "And I wouldn't get caught."

"You're funny, Jade." She pushed at me jokingly. "It's Jade..?"

"For some reason, people are inclined to think my name is Jadelyn. It's not. I have no idea who the hell started that stupid rumour up, but it's just Jade. Jade West." The one thing I had in this world was my name, and I hated nothing more than when people got it wrong.

"People always assume my full name is Victoria, it's not." She grinned. "It's just plain old Tori." Tori held her hand out to me, a cheeky look on her face. "Well Jade, not Jadelyn, West. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I gripped her hand tight as what felt like a spark of electricity flew through my body, starting in my hand and ending with a shiver down my spine. "You're much better company than your sister, Tori Vega."

"Thanks?" She rose her eyebrow at me as she parted our hands.

Our eyes stayed locked for what felt like a lifetime. She seemed to be amazingly soulful and down to earth. There was something about her that made me curious. Curious to know everything about her, to spend time with her, to keep on looking at her.

She broke the gaze first. "Oh wow, the sun's coming up. Just look at the colors. Orange, yellow and red. It's like a fire over the hills."

I shook my head to myself. What the hell was I doing? I had stayed up all night with a girl I'd just met and I actually liked her and didn't want to hurt her. What was she doing to me?

I stood up, brushing stray strands of grass off me and turning to head back down the hill, stepping carefully over thick grass as the light was breaking onto the hill around us. "We best be getting back. It's late, or early. I don't know." I smirked as she followed me down the hill slowly. "Do you have anywhere to sleep?"

She shook her head. "Trina was hoping to sleep in that guys bed, she told me there'd be a sofa I could crash on."

Without thinking I spoke quickly. "You can share mine and Cat's tent."

"Thanks." She smiled as we entered the garden again.

The entire place was in an eerie silence, only slight mumbles of people could be heard. The garden itself had turned into a festival, tents covering almost every patch of grass. The one neartest to the corner was bright pink with a red cat on the side of it. Any idiot could guess who's tent that was. Cat was curled into a ball at the back end of the tent, her eyes gently closed and her body rising and falling as she took deep breaths.

Tori and I stepped carefully into the tent, positioning ourselves under a blanket Cat had left for me. Although the blanket was small, we left a gap between us meaning we had less cover for ourselves. I guess she was still scared of me.

"Goodnight Jade." Tori whispered against my ear as my eyes fell heavy.

The entire night raced through my brain. The alcohol and emotion pulsing through my veins. "Goodnight Tori." I replied immediately.

**A/N - This fic is going to be based around the summer before Tori joins HA. It'll start to make more sense as it goes on and it'll connect back to episodes of Victorious. And obviously, there will be Jori. So let me know what you guys think of it! (I do not own Victorious obviously, or else Jori would have been canon by episode 3) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's POV **

Before I even opened my eyes I could tell I was hungover. My head felt like someone was stabbing my brain with hundreds of tiny, little needles. This wasn't an unusual feeling for me, I spent most of my spare time getting drunk and with alcohol automatically comes a hangover the morning after. I thought by now I'd be used to them, obviously not.

I stretched my arms carefully towards the back of the tent, my fingers skimming over the thin and moist material. My body ached from sleeping on the hard floor, my back clicking several times as I expanded my stretch. I let a quiet mumble out of my mouth as I reclined the stretch, finally snapping open my eyes.

"Hiiii!" Cat spoke the moment she saw my eyes open. She was sat at the end of the tent, sat with her legs crossed and staring at me.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" I snapped, blinking several times to adjust to the bright light seeping through the tent walls.

"My brother watches people sleep sometimes." The naive redhead smiled. "Where did you go last night? I missed you! We had so much fun though, Robbie and Rex tried to talk to some NorthRidge girls and they threw their drinks over him! It was so funny!"

"I don't care. I was out with-" I paused, turning to my side to point, but stopping myself as I realised it was only myself and Cat in the tent.

"With?" Cat laughed, her eyes scanning the empty place beside me.

"I was away from you freaks. You give me a rash, and not the good kind." I flipped the blanket off me, tugging my heavy boots onto me and ripping the tent zip open, letting the fresh May air hit me in the face. The air was crisp with the scent of newly cut grass filling my airways. My eyes scanned the yard, everyone was still either fast asleep in their tents or sat on the grass smoking and laughing about last night, everyone but Tori. "Where the fuck is she?" I whispered to myself.

"Where is who?" Cat replied, sticking her head out beside me, her face awkwardly close to mine.

"No one." I didn't look back as I headed towards the house. Where the hell had Tori gone? Had I really scared her off that much? Why did I even care? I met this girl last night, she wasn't anything to me. "Fucking hell." I cursed as I slammed Beck's front door loudly. I had to see her again.

...

"Jade, where the hell have you been? Your Father and I were worried sick!" My Mom was stood by the front door, her arms crossed and her lips pursed at me. She never looked very 'mom like'. She had blonde, curly hair that was always in a messy bun and she always dressed as though she was going out for the night. She was the complete opposite to my Dad who was very formal, with his dark hair always gelled back and smart attire was mandatory.

"I was at Beck's." I scanned through the mail that had been left on the side, not paying attention to her at all.

"Oh really?" Her tone changed. "Are you guys back together then?"

I scoffed, throwing the letters down. "No."

"Oh. That's a shame, I liked Beck. Don't go out again without telling us first, ok?"

I headed towards the staircase, briefly mumbling as I headed up the wooden stairs. "Yeah, whatever." She didn't care about where I was, she only acted like she did. Her and my Dad were too busy to really parent my brother and I, so we were left to our own devices.

My room was how I'd left it the day before, the curtains pushed to one side, showing off my vast windows and view. It was almost the same view that Tori and I had looked over last night. I ran my fingers along the glass, making out the skyline with my touch. Why had this one girl who I'd had one conversation with capture me so much? There was just something about her that made me crave to know more about her.

After sleeping in a tent the majority of last night I felt as dirty as I could feel. From sitting on the hill with Tori last night, I had mud and grass stains covering my clothes and body. I dropped my dirty clothes to the floor, pausing for a second to look in my full length mirror, my fingers trailed over a handful of faint scars on my arms. "Stop being stupid." I mouthed before stepping into the hot shower. The hot water stream collided into my skin, releasing every last bit of tension. I closed my eyes, just standing under the hot water, my hands running through my soaked hair as I replay last night in my head.

_"Well Jade, not Jadelyn, West. It is a pleasure to meet you."_ She said my name with such fluidity and ease, it rolled off her tongue as though it was her favourite word. It sounded beautiful falling from her lips.

My lips curled into a smirk as I thought back on our conversation, she was the first person I'd encountered that hadn't been scared of me. It intrigued me, like I'd finally met my match. She was the type of girl who wouldn't be afraid to say no to me, and I liked that.

...

"I'm out."

"But I wanna go see the new Carebears movie! This one is meant to be really good, with an evil marshmallow. Isn't that funny, marshmallows aren't evil!" Cat whined down the phone, laughing at the last moment.

"Robbie will go see it with you, he saw the last two didn't he?" I rolled my eyes, walking towards the sunset on the hills. I'd decided that since it was another beautiful evening I was going to watch the sunset, and hopefully get some inspiration for some new music.

"He's got the dentist! Oh please Jadey!" Again, I could tell she was doing her 'kitty eyes' down the phone at me.

"Don't call me that." I snapped. "I know you're doing those stupid eyes."

"Can you see me?" She gasped.

"No, you idiot." I paused as I began to reach the top of the hill. "I have to go." I spoke quickly, hanging up before she could say any more.

Sat on top of her hill, her body no more than a silhouette was a brunette girl. Her hair was a rich shade of mahogany, it flowed in waves down her back. Even though I could barely see her, I knew it was Tori. From the angle of where she was sat, she looked so pretty that I had to stop and stare at her for a moment. I couldn't help but stand still for a moment, just admiring her before continuing up the hill.

Tori turned around quickly as she heard my loud boots sound behind her. "We have got to stop meeting like this." She smiled as I reached the top of the hill. She didn't seem phased, nor worried that we were both up there for the second time in twenty four hours.

"What happened to you this morning?" I sat beside her, grilling her right away.

"I had to be home early, my Dad needed help with washing the car." She captured my eyes right away, her's having a certain, undefinable sparkle to them as usual.

It was the worst excuse I'd ever heard in my life. "Daddys little princess I take it?" I cocked my eyebrow at her.

She laughed, that perfect laugh that made the world want to laugh along with her. "I just like to help my parents out. They do a lot for Trina and I. Mainly Trina.."

I let my lips curve into a smile as she laughed. Damn it, why was she so sweet? "Why are you here now?"

"You ask a lot of questions y'know?" The smile didn't leave her pink lips as she replied.

"Why are you here?" I asked again, a smirk on my face.

"I wanted to stalk you." She said with a serious look on her.

My eyes widened, my forehead crinkling in confusion. "For real?"

Tori laughed again, throwing her head back and laying on her back. "As if!" She sat up slightly, leaning against her arms to prop her up. "I remembered how nice it was and I wanted to watch the sunset, instead of a sunrise."

"Ditto." I replied, copying her position.

We both sat for minutes, just watching the world go by in front of us. Our curious eyes scanning the horizon, just watching the beauty beyond imagination unfolding in front of us, its like a giant canvas bringing everything good together if only for a moment.

"I had a lot of fun last night." She finally spoke after sitting in silence. "It was so spontaneous of me. I couldn't stop thinking about it all day."

I turned my head to face her, a stupid smile on my face. "Me too."

"We should do it again." She rolled around to turn onto her stomach, facing away from the view.

Again, I copied her position, leaning on my fists to balance myself upright. I couldn't help but look at her, there was something so alluring about her. "What are we doing now?"

She laughed slightly, flicking her hair out of her face. "You really aren't scary, Jade. I have no idea what your friends were talking about."

I felt my cheeks blush slightly. "Somewhere deep down, there's a decent human being in me and apparently you bring out the nice side in me." I raised my studded eyebrow at her.

She laughed louder, moving again. This time sitting opposite me, her legs crossed. She pulled on my arms, pulling me onto my knees to face her. "Did it hurt when you got it done?" Her fingers trailed gently over my eyebrow, brushing lightly over the stud protruding from my face.

I shook my head. "I like pain."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Of course you do." She left her hand on my face for a moment longer, her eyes scanning my face briefly. "You have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen." She smiled, moving her hand back onto her lap.

Her smile leaves me breathless, speechless, my heart pounding and my hands shaking. What was she doing to me? "Um, thanks?"

She turned back around to face the view again. "You like me, don't you? That's why you spent the night with me and not your other friends? You think I'm cool?"

"What?" I half chuckled in shock.

"Well, why are you being so nice to me if you're such a 'bad' person? Your friends seem pretty scared of you, but I'm not."

"Because." I started. I had no idea why I was being so nice to her, or why I was even tolerating her at all. I hated almost everyone I encountered, everyone but Tori. "Yeah, you're cool."

She rolled her caramel eyes at me. "Denial is the first step." She laughed. "Admitting it is the second step. But we'll deal with that one when we reach it."

"You're pushing your luck, Vega." I crossed my arms against my chest as my eyes began to glare at the giggling brunette. What the hell was she playing at? I'd known her less than twenty four hours and already she was fucking with me?

Her face dropped as she faced me. "I'm sorry." She breathed heavily. "It's ok, I like you too. You're everything I want to be, you're spontaneous, and fun and you live for the moment. Like taking me up here last night to watch the sunrise was awesome, I'd of never done it alone."

I took a deep breath, letting my face sooth out again. "Whatever." I replied. "The sun's almost set, do you wanna just chill at mine?"

She stood up quickly, brushing her trousers off, looking embarrassed about what she had just admitted to me. "Sure. Do you live far from here?"

"Ten minutes, if you power walk that is." I began walking down the hill, Tori a few steps behind me.

We made small talk during the walk back to mine. I noticed little things about her that I hadn't last night; like how she had the worlds most flawless cheek bones ever and how she always wore a stylish ring on her middle finger. I noticed her looking at me in more detail as we entered my bedroom.

Her eyes scanned around my room, her mouth in an 'o' shape. "It's very, you?" She smiled. "I like it."

"You like a lot of things, Vega." I pointed to my double bed. "Sit?"

She obeyed, perching on the edge of my black bed. "Is it just you that lives here?" Her eyes continued to curiously look around my room.

"I'm fifteen." I said sarcastically. "I live with my parents and my little brother."

"Oh I'm so jealous. I wish I had a little brother. Wanna trade?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me jokingly.

"In your dreams. I hardly know Trina and that's how I like it." I pulled open a secret compartment on my bedside table, pulling out a almost full bottle of vodka. "Wanna drink?"

She nodded. "I guess so."

I smirked at her. Last night she had barely been able to handle the Jack Daniels I had given her, so seeing her on Vodka seemed even funnier to imagine. "Can you handle this?"

Her eyes widened. "Of course!" She took the bottle from me, necking a shot and pulling a face the moment she swallowed.

I laughed loudly, taking a shot straight after her. "I'll have to train you in the art of not pulling a face after every shot."

"Good luck, my friends at my school have tried all year. I just hate shots!"

"You obviously aren't friends with the right people then." I took a bottle of coke from the floor, pouring a couple of shots of vodka into it before handing it over. "Drink this, you can probably just about handle it."

She took a few sips, smiling after every gulp.

"See, you're doing better already." I continued to take shots of the straight vodka in my hands.

"I guess being friends with you has that effect on me. I can't tell if you're a good or bad influence though." She lent hard against my headboard, kicking her shoes off and getting comfy.

"I'm bad to the bone." I sneered at her, cocking my eyebrows. "You're too good, that needs to change if we're going to be friends."

"An overflow of good converts to bad, said William Shakespeare. Perhaps being around you will turn my good into bad?" She placed her coke bottle down, reaching over and taking the bottle from me, swallowing almost three shots, a smug look on her face as she forced herself not to squirm at the taste. She was constantly full of surprises.

The darkness swamped my room as the hours went on. I'd been too lazy to close my curtains, leaving the lights shining as bright as diamonds in the view in front of us.

"This is the second night we've done this now." Tori slurred slightly, her pupils had almost doubled in size from the amount of vodka she'd consumed.

"How the hell did this even happen?" I held the empty vodka bottle up to the light, scanning it for any last drops of alcohol.

"You invited me over?" Her brows crossed in confusion.

"No, not that you idiot. I mean us. This time yesterday we'd only just met, and now you're here, in my bedroom, getting drunk with me. How?" I pointed my finger between the two of us, dropping the empty bottle to the floor.

"I'm cool, remember?" She snorted as she laughed hard.

"You are far from cool right now, Vega." I rolled my eyes, collapsing against her, my head spinning as I stared at the plain, white ceiling. "Seriously though?"

"I like you, you like me, it's as simple as that isn't it? I guess we just have a connection, you know?" She lent on her left arm, leaning on her side to face me.

I mirrored her, sweeping the hair from my face. "A connection?" I mocked.

"There's something about you Jade West. I don't know what it is, but I just feel like I have to know you. It's like we're magnets, pulling at one another to come closer." Her tired eyes moved up my body before landing on my own, meeting them for only a few seconds before glancing away again. "You can't tell me you don't feel the same. It was no coincidence we were both up on that hill tonight."

"I wouldn't call it a connection, but there is something about you that I like, Vega."

She smiled at me, her face lighting up at the compliment. Her sleepy eyes sparkling as she caught mine in a glance.

"Are you gay?" I said it confidently, it had been on my mind all night. I don't know why, she didn't act it, nor look it. But who did nowadays?

She chuckled, falling onto her back and closing her heavy eyes. "You ask a lot of questions."

"That's not an answer!" I demanded.

It was pointless, she'd already passed out from the alcohol. I watched as she took deep, sleeping breaths. Her chest rising and falling gently, her eyelids closed against the dim light shining through my window, her breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in her face and body were totally at peace.

And then, out of nowhere, I lent down and placed my lips on her tanned forehead. I don't know why I did it, but it was sensual, the way my lips connected with her skin. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness of the alcohol and emotions, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. This new, unusual feeling could be dealt with later, because for now, I was content with tiny connection we just experienced.

As I moved my lips away from her, holding my breath to make sure I didn't wake her, she rolled over, her eyes still shut heavily and her breathing just as deep as before. "I think you just answered that question." She mumbled before falling back into a deep sleep.

**A/N - Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed and faved! I got a lot of good reviews for this, so thank you! As I said before, this is set the summer before Tori joins HA :) Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Like the morning before, I woke with hazy eyes and a slight headache, no where near as bad as the one from yesterday morning, but still aching enough to wake me from my heavy sleep. I felt a heavy thumping behind my eyes that forced me awake, even though my body tried desperately to stay asleep. I could feel how hot my room had become overnight, my clothes were stuck to my warm skin. I wasn't used to sharing my bed either. In the night I'd moved more towards the middle of the bed, turning onto my side and almost cuddling into the new girl in my bed, forcing Tori towards to edge of my double bed. I peeked over at her, her left arm was hanging off the bed, her long hair sprawled across the pillow, her eyes gently closed, her lips parted and tiny breaths exhaling from her mouth. Her soft breathing making the world seem to stand still for a few brief moments. I had to stop myself from staring at the sleeping girl beside me.

I replayed the night again in my head. I don't know why I had lent down and kissed her. It just felt like the right thing to do. I thought she was asleep. I couldn't have been more wrong.

My stomach tensed as I began to play on what Tori would say to me when she woke up. I could feel my fists clenching as I tensed harder, panic riveting through my head. _Fuck. _

"I think you owe me a coffee." A sleepy yawn ripped from Tori's mouth as she rolled over, her deep brown eyes, wide and locking on mine, a smug smirk pulling on her lips.

A nervous laugh fell from my mouth as I exhaled deeply. "Whatever." I replied, pursing my lips and acting as confident as possible.

She pulled her hair off her back and onto her shoulder, playing with the ends in her fingers. "How long have you been awake and staring at me?" She said playfully. Her eyes danced between her hair and my eyes, eventually staying connected with mine.

"You're paranoid." I replied, rolling my eyes at her and falling onto my back, my eyes still on hers.

"You're a liar." She laughed sweetly. "Can I have a shower please?"

I nodded. "It's through there, towels are on the right." I pointed to the en suite, my eyes falling onto her body. I watched as she flipped the duvet off her, revealing her long, tanned legs. She'd fallen asleep wearing one of my old T-shirts. It was too big for her and hung off her, making her look even smaller than she already was. Her hair was messy and sloped down her back, contrasting against the blue shirt. She slipped out of my bed and tip toed over to the black door on the other side of my room.

"This one?" She looked back for reassurance.

I nodded once more, smirking at her. "Uh huh."

While Tori showered I spent a vast amount of time making myself look presentable. I brushed my long hair as I waited for my curling irons to warm up. I'd decided to curl the ends of my colored hair for a change. I trailed my fingers across my closet, my hands feeling across the various fabrics and leather of my clothes, eventually I landed on a red plaid shirt and my comfy pair of black jeans. I applied my make-up heavier than usual, making sure my eyeliner was applied in a perfect, straight line. After battling with the pencil and my eyes getting darker and darker I finally gave in, slamming the pencil down on my desk and spraying my hair once over with hairspray.

"You look nice." Tori said shyly as she stood in the doorway to my bathroom in only a towel.

I forced my eyes away from her, glancing over to her every few seconds to catch a glimpse of her. Even with dripping wet hair and no make-up on, she looked amazing. She just had this face that captivated me, she had so much allure to her. Flustered, I turned to my mirror to steal a few more looks before she grabbed her clothes. She turned briefly to show a glimmer of smile at me before shutting herself off in my bathroom to get dressed.

...

"This place is so cute." Tori's eyes studied the coffee shop as we stood in line to order. I could see her eyes shifting from wall to wall.

The coffee shop was a few blocks from my house, it was little and unique. It had a vintage taste to it which I liked. The walls were either brick or wooden, complete with hard wooden floors that creaked and cracked under every footstep. The back wall was covered by a large bookcase, filled with every type of book imaginable; from Pride and Prejudice to the Harry Potter series.

I smiled as she finally stopped examining the store. "Yeah, it's nice."

"So, are you buying?" She cocked her eyebrow as she placed her order.

I chuckled in shock at her. "You drink all my vodka, steal half my bed and use nearly all of my best shampoo and you think I owe you a coffee?" I smirked, grabbing my coffee.

She smiled, pulling out a $10 note. "Just this once, West." She took the change and her coffee and followed me to a cosy spot by the window.

"Gracis chica." I said in my best spanish accent, sitting hard against the comfy leather sofa.

"You speak Spanish?" Tori smiled eagerly, placing herself opposite me.

I shook my head. "No, but you're Spanish, aren't you?"

"I'm half Latina actually." She corrected me, sipping on her hot drink.

"Go you." I said sarcastically, talking a large gulp of my coffee. I liked my coffee black, and scolding hot. So hot it practically burnt my tongue.

We sat in silence while sipping our drinks. I took a moment to analyse her properly, the majority of our meetings I'd either been drunk or it was dark out. It was the first proper time I'd seen her in the daylight. I knew from the moment I'd met her that there was something unique about this girl, I just couldn't figure out what. My eyes followed her hands as she cupped the white mug in her hand, bringing it to her pink lips and swallowing the liquid slowly, her eyes fluttering open and shut, her long lashes batting naturally. Her brown eyes sparkled, like there was a candle flickering inside them, constantly shining.

She caught my eyes quickly, her radiant eyes glowing at me, a shy smile on her face. I tried to act as if it were a coincidence that our eyes had met, staring back down at me coffee cup, but even I couldn't hide the red glow that had covered my cheeks.

"You're cute when you blush, Jade." She admitted, placing her mug down slowly, a coy look on her face.

"I hate that." I snapped, rolling my eyes and finishing my coffee.

"No need to get so dramatic, Jade. It was only a compliment." She spoke so calmly. Why wasn't she even slightly scared of me? "You were looking at me." She wiggled her eyebrows at me, a jokey smile covering her lips.

"No I wasn't." I argued back. "Why would I look at you? You're nothing special."

"Oh yes you were." She giggled. "I caught you red handed."

"I was looking at how close together your little eyes are, and how uneven your face is!" I lied, she really had perfect eyes, she'd probably never been insulted about them in her life. So that wouldn't of hurt her, right?

She blinked several times before sitting back against the sofa, checking the time on her watch. "I should probably get going."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I let her get up and go. I forced myself to stare at my blank phone as I heard the click of the door slam behind me. _Fuck. _I'd ruined it.

...

"Who was that girl here the other night? She was awfully pretty. Does she go to Hollywood Arts? Why don't you invite her over for dinner? We could get sushi?" My Mom cracked open my bedroom door, strolling in and sitting beside me. Once again, pretending to give a shit about my life.

"She's no one." I replied bluntly, placing my guitar down carefully.

"I'm trying here, Jade. The least you can do is try back." She tried to stroke my hair out of my face, failing as I stumbled back away from her.

"It's going to take a lot more than that, Mother." I moved myself away from her. "You know where the door is."

"When did you become such a bitch?" She snapped, flinging the door open so hard it hit the wall hard, bouncing back fast.

"I knew it was all an act." I laughed seriously. "Get out of my room."

She held her breath, straightening out her face and composing herself. "Fine, be alone for all I care." She slammed the door behind her, huffing loudly.

I collapsed against my bed, running my fingers through my long hair. It had been five days since I'd seen Tori, five days since I'd spoke to her, and five days I hadn't been able to get her off my mind. I was kicking myself for what happened at the coffee shop. Why couldn't I learn to bite my tongue. I lay awake at night playing over scenarios in my head, creating a life where I was as sweet and as kind as Tori. No matter what I did, I could not stop thinking about her.

I wondered if she was thinking about me too. It was eating away at me not seeing her. I couldn't contact her, even if I wanted to. I didn't have her address, her number, and she didn't have a Slap account. It was useless.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about her? I felt an unusual sensation in my stomach whenever I thought of her smiling or laughing. I just wanted to see her again, to apologise.

Deep down, I knew why I wanted to see her so badly. But there was no way in hell I was going to admit it.

"Oh, so you're actually going out now?" My Mom barked as I walked past the living room. She was sat on the white leather sofa, sun glasses perched on her head, a magazine in her hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"It's not a crime to leave this house, is it?" I said sarcastically, walking straight out the front door and heading for the hill overlooking Hollywood. I'd avoided going there for the past five days, mainly because I didn't want to bump into Tori. I had no idea what to say to her, or even what to do. I was so confused and nervous for once.

I almost ran up the hill. My heart sank as I realised there was no one in sight, no one was there. No one walking their dogs, no kids playing, no pretty girl sat admiring the view. No one.

The volcano inside me erupted. I let out a loud, angry scream, collapsing to the floor. My eyes stinging with frustration and pain. My lips in a straight line as I held my head tight. I had never felt this way about anyone before. She was fucking with my emotions. A girl whom I barely knew was playing me like a puppet and it terrified me.

"Jade? Are you okay?" From behind me I heard loud footsteps, running uphill towards me.

I stayed still, totally frozen for a second as I realised who the voice was, quickly wiping my eyes and taking a deep breath.

Tori span me round and pulled at my weak body, wrapping me in a tight hug. Shielding me from everything. Keeping me safe, and warm and wanted in her arms. She took deep, out of breath sighs against my neck, sending shivers down my spine as she blew cool air onto my skin. "You scared the hell out of me. Are you alright? Why did you scream? I thought you were being murdered."

I stood still, in complete shock about the situation. "I'm fine." I whispered into her ear, finally letting my arms wrap around her petite body. I felt myself eventually let me lean on her, in every sense of the word.

"Why did you scream? Are you hurt?" She held me at arms length, her wide-eyed, fearful eyes scanning over my body.

"Tori, I'm fine." I caught her attention. I'd never seen someone worry about me so much. Her brown eyes watered slightly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You scared me so much." It was my turn to hold her as she fell into me. "I've come up here everyday since I left you last. I waited for you. It's stupid I know, but I knew you'd come eventually. I just had this feeling. I'd sit for hours, writing, reading, watching the sunset alone. Just waiting."

I coughed slightly as I held back a smile. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I was sorry about a lot of things, but I couldn't even start to find the words to explain the many reasons why I was.

"And here you are." She laughed slightly, loosening her grip on me and drying her eyes gently.

"Here I am." I let my hand move towards her face, carefully wiping a tear from her cheek.

As I brushed her skin delicately with my fingertips, she paused, her smile fading from her face. I watched as she brought her hand up to her face, moving her fingers over mine, her eyes never glancing away from mine. I could practically feel my heart beat in my head. My hand trembled as she held it tighter. That small moment in time felt like a dream, like I needed to be pinched, and then it became a reality.

She dropped her hand down to my waist, pulling me close to her and pressing her lips tenderly against mine. The whole thing took me by surprise, an intense feeling overtook as I moved my lips against hers, feeling the warmth of her breath against mine. My hands snaked around her neck, only pulling us closer together. Our bodies brushing against one anothers as the tiny kisses overtook us.

Tori pulled away, fear glazing her eyes. "I'm sorry. It just felt right, and I don't know. I've wanted to do it since the moment I met you. And you kissed my head the other night, I couldn't stop thinking about it, how nice it felt, how I wanted you to do it again. I can't stop thinking about you at all, or dreaming about you. I just want to be with you all the time. I'm not even gay, and neither are you and I'm just sorry." She rushed, her words slurring as she spoke so fast, nerves clear in her voice.

I smirked, pushing my lips back onto hers to shut her up. She kissed back harder than before, expressing every emotion in her. I could feel her lips pull into a sweet smile as our kiss deepened. She, was everything I was looking for, and I wasn't even looking.

"You're gay." I smirked as we stood facing one another, both of us breathing heavily, a hazy, romanced look in our eyes.

"I sure am happy, that's for sure." A goofy smile emerged on her face as she slyly licked her bottom lip. "Feel better now?"

I nodded. "You make me forget how to breathe. You drive me crazy. You make me want to pour my heart out to you."

"You make it sound like such a bad thing." She giggled.

"What?"

"You make us." She pointed between us two. "This, sound like such a bad thing."

"I'm not gay." I said a little less confidently than I had hoped. "I had a boyfriend for two years. I'm not gay."

"I've had boyfriends in the past, but _none_ of them have made me feel the way you do. You're like a drug, I need you all the time, pulsing through my veins." She trailed her fingers across my arm, over my tattoo and to my wrist, following the blue vein.

"Denials the first step, right?" I watched as she nodded. "And admittance is the second step." My eyes lit up as she laughed at what I had said. I was quoting her from the second time we met, its ironic how accurate she was.

"So, you're not denying this?" She smiled shyly, her eyes glistening against the now dim moonlight.

I half shook my head, afraid to speak. "No, I'm not." I finally said, taking a deep breath. I liked her, I fucking liked her. I had kissed her, she had kissed me and it all finally made sense. I had a crush on a girl, but not just any girl, Tori Vega.

"So..what now?" She fiddled with her hair nervously as we stood still.

"We go on a date." I stated, a lot more confidently this time.

"A date?" She repeated, excitement in her voice.

"How do you feel about sushi?" I sat down, my eyes falling onto the horizon as usual.

"I love spicy tuna balls." She perched next to me, her whole body beaming with happiness.

"That's the only balls you must like right now." She hit my arm playfully as I joked with her.

"Jade!" She squealed. "You are the worst."

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet." I replied with my eyebrow raised at her.

She stuck her tongue out. "Should I be excited by that, or scared?"

I moved my hand towards her's, entwining our fingers together. "You'll have to find out on our date."

**A/N - I can't thank you enough for all the favs, follows and reviews on this story. Thank you for your feedback, I love hearing it. Please feel free to review any opinions, likes and dislikes about this story! (: **


	4. Chapter 4

I bit my red lips, my blue eyes dancing to every corner of my dark bedroom. It quickly became too much, I started pacing rapidly, my breathing and heartbeat beginning to speed and fill my ears with white noise. I found myself chewing my nails, something I had never done before. I glanced at the clock on my wall every few seconds, hoping time would go faster, being disappointed with each glance.

"Jade, someone's here for you." My Mom called up, her tiny voice echoing around the room.

I rushed down quickly, almost tripping over my feet as I sped down the staircase. "Hey- Oh, it's you." The smile from my face dropped as I saw a tiny redhead stood in my hallway.

"Hi!" Cat beamed at me, ignoring my disappointed face. "You look pretty, where are you going? Can I come?"

I turned around right away, stomping back up to my bedroom. Cat following my like a sheep as usual. "No." I shunned bluntly. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you! I haven't seen you since Beck's party. I thought we could hang out tonight?" She positioned herself on the edge of my bed, kicking off her kitten heels as she began to relax. She smiled at me, her usual large and naive smile, her tiny dimple on show.

"No." I repeated. "I have plans, without you."

She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting at me. "Cant I come, oh please?"

"No." I sounded like a broken record.

"You're mean." She bat her long eyelashes at me, playing with her curly red hair. "Who are you hanging out with instead of me?"

"Just someone." I replied. I had spent the past few days trying to make sense of what was going on, and who I really was and the last thing I wanted was for it to be spread around like a dirty secret. How were other people supposed to understand and accept what was going on with me if I couldn't do that about myself?

"Beck?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Never." I scoffed. "Look, we'll hang out at some point this week, alright? Just not tonight."

Cat pulled herself off my bed, flattening out her denim skirt and slipping her shoes back on, the same smile on her face as before. "Alright." She stood in my doorway, her eyes scanning me up and down again. "I hope whoever you've dressed up for is nice. You don't normally get dressed up for just anyone." She giggled. "Have fun, Jadey."

"Don't call me that." I held back a smile. The one thing everyone loved about Cat was that she had an infectious way of making everyone happy. There was something so lovely and innocent about it.

I finally gave in with pacing and sat on my bed, pulling out my cell phone as I tried to relax.

My door clicked open again, creaking slightly as it opened fully. "Cat, my front door is the big wooden one at the front of my house." I huffed, my eyes glued to my phone.

"Why don't you have a cat flap?" Tori's sweet voice giggled.

I sat up quickly and awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. I was so nervous, the most nervous I had ever been in my life. I don't normally get nervous, about anything. As a performer I have learnt to ignore my nerves and to act confident. Fake it until you make it. Except with Tori, with this beautiful girl, I couldn't fake it. She made me this nervous, and I hated it. "Hi."

"Hey." She blushed. "You have a Cat?"

"No." I chuckled, relaxing slightly, my fists becoming un-clenched. "A friend of mine came over before you got here. I thought she'd got lost on the way out."

"Got lost? I mean I know your house is huge, but finding the front door can't be that hard, can it?" Her lip glossed lips pulled into a smile.

"You don't know Cat." I replied. "Are you ready to go?"

Tori nodded as her eyes scanned up my body. Cat was right about one thing, I'd dressed up. I had chosen a deep purple shirt, that showed off my cleavage, with a laced back and black skirt that was tight against my legs. I wore my favorite clunky black boots and to finish it all off I had curled my highlighted hair. "You look enticing Miss West." Tori finally said as her eyes landed on mine.

I tried my hardest not to blush at her compliment. "You don't look too bad yourself." She'd gone for a girly white shirt with purple flowers filling it and a pair of ripped jeans which displayed her stunning tanned legs.

It was her turn to blush, she did nothing to hide the pink shade of her cheeks. "Thank you." She replied shyly as we headed out of my bedroom.

"Jade, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" My Mom stood in the hallway, her eyes fixated on Tori.

"No." I snapped, heading for the door.

Tori stopped behind me. "I'm Tori, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs West." I could tell by the look on her face she was shocked. My Mom and I didn't really look like Mother and Daughter. She was girly, skinny and outgoing, nothing like me.

My Mom smirked at me, a gleam in her gray eyes. "Call me Tiffany. How do you know my _darling_ Jade then?" She flicked a blonde curl off her face, showing off her perfect, white teeth in a grin.

I rolled my eyes, attempting to grab at Tori's arm. "We're gonna be late." I mumbled, tugging at her hard.

"We met at a party." Tori called back as I dragged her towards the front door.

"It was nice meeting you, Tori. Have fun girls." My Mom stood half clueless in the door as I finally got Tori out of the house.

"What was that about?" Tori followed after me quickly, a confused look covering her pretty face.

"You're pushing your luck, Vega."

"She seems nice." She caught up with me, the both of us walking in unison.

"Looks can be deceiving."

"So I've heard."

...

I watched intently as she ordered her dinner. Spicy tuna balls with rice. She'd studied the menu for a good five minutes before picking the thing she'd originally started on. She sipped delicately on the pink lemonade she'd ordered earlier on, blushing everytime she caught my eyes.

I took my eyes off her to order. I had my usual, California rolls. She smirked as I finished my order.

"California rolls? How ordinary of you. I thought Jade West would be a bit more adventurous than that."

I chuckled. "Normally I order eel, but I didn't wanna freak you out." I cocked my eyebrow at her, a devious look covering my face.

She smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, I think."

"So how come you're not off to Spain or where ever you're from on vacation?" I toyed with my napkin, folding it as small as I could before moving my gaze onto her again.

"I'm half Latina." She reminded me, not a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Trina has summer training at Hollywood Arts so we couldn't go away this year. I don't mind too much, if it means I don't have to share a lot of time with Trina for a couple of weeks this summer, then it can't be that bad."

I laughed coarsely. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to spend any time with Trina, especially in a foreign country."

"No me gusta." Tori giggled.

"I didn't think you were Spanish?" I smirked, pulling my eyebrows up into a pinch.

"I'm not. I speak almost perfect Spanish though." She mimicked my facial expression.

"Bull shit." I mocked.

"Fine." She stated. " Espero que adonde vayas encuentres siempre un cielo tan azul y tan profundo como el que yo encontré en tus ojos."

My mouth dropped open. I let out a sudden gasp, opening my mouth to speak, snapping it shut as no words formed. I gulped. Hearing her speak Spanish sounded so flawless, so seductive and sexy that she literally made me speechless. Finally, with a little more success I managed to say something, but it came out raspy, barely audible to even dogs. "What did you just say?" I eventually composed.

"You'll laugh."

"I won't. I promise." I took a deep breath, trying to act as casual as possible, hoping that she hadn't noticed my tiny freak out.

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Now tell me!"

Her cheeks turned crimson as she began her sentence. "I said, I hope that wherever you go you find the sky as deep and blue as I found in your eyes."

It was the cheesiest thing she could have said to me. My eyes brimmed with tears as a smile tugged on my lips, which broke into a cheeky grin; completely covering my face. I held my lips tight as I tried to stop peals of laughter bursting from deep within my body.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" She caught onto my laughter, both of us erupting into giggles. She lent across the table in an attempt of hitting me, only to miss as I dodged away from her, resulting in her swatting her hand against the wooden table. "Owch!" She cried out, still giggling loudly.

"You idiot!" I laughed harder than before, tears almost falling down my pale cheeks.

"My tummy hurts!" She clutched onto her waist as she laughed even more.

"Mine too. I bet your hand hurts more though!"

She held her thumb up to me. "I think you broke my thumb."

"Me? You hit the table. I had nothing to do with it."

"I was aiming for you!" She joked, hitting me for real this time.

"Good aim." I replied, calming down slightly. I wiped the tears from my eyes, a smirk still glowing on my face.

"Holy crap, it's almost 11pm, where's our food?" Tori's face changed dramatically all in under a second as her eyes fell onto her watch.

"We ordered over an hour ago, this is janked up." I clicked my fingers at a waiter. "Yo dude, where's our sushi?"

The smallish man moved slowly towards me, his eyes shifty. "Jade West?" He watched as I nodded. "We banned you. You can't come back here. We told you that last month when you threw sushi at our waitress. She hasn't been back since!"

A nervous chuckle left Tori's lips. "You threw sushi at a waitress?"

"She was giving me the stink eye." I justified.

"You must leave now." The short man pointed to the door, his face coated in sternness and fear.

"Whatever, it smells like piss in here anyways." I rolled my eyes, grabbing my purse and throwing my chair back dramatically. "Come on Tori."

As we began to leave, Tori turned back, grabbing at someone's sushi and hurling it across the restaurant at the small man.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" I laughed loudly in shock, grabbing her arm and racing out of the restaurant.

"You're the type of girl my parents warned me about, Jade. You're a terrible influence." She grabbed my hand tight as we continued to run down the street. Her hair bounced against her shoulders as she ran, a smile still on her face.

"I may be a bad influence, but I'm fun, right?" We started to slow down, our feet padding heavily against the concrete below us. Both of us taking deep, heavy breaths as we turned to look back down the road.

"For sure." She agreed, catching her breath. "Well, that is by far the craziest date I've ever been on."

"It's about to get even crazier." I held my hands up slightly, feeling the first few drops of rain falling onto my skin. "How good are you at running?"

"Not very!" She squealed, looking up to the sky as rain hit her forehead.

The rain poured down from the sky and met the ground with a calming noise, small pitter patting to begin with, gradually picking up to a heavy flow, smacking against the concrete loudly.

Tori stopped, her body soaked from head to toe. Her wet hair hugged at her body like a long lost friend, the tiny droplets clinging to her tanned skin. Her eyelids fluttered to deflect the water, she could do nothing but stand at let her body be enveloped by the cold and wet night.

"Why'd you stop?" I turned to face her, my face red from the exercise. My clothes stuck to me, my long hair hanging limp over my shoulders.

"Life is not about waiting for the storm to pass, it's learning how to dance in the rain." She held her hand out to me.

I looked at her slightly bewildered. "You want to dance?" I watched as she nodded, rain dripping off her face. "You really are insane, and the queen of cheese. It's the middle of the night, and we're in the middle of a street."

"So? As if you need a stage to show off." She paused. "I dare you." She giggled, curtsying to me gracefully.

I rolled my eyes, taking her wet hand gently, pulling our bodies close together. There we were, dancing in the middle of the street, not caring that we were soaked through in the sudden downpour. I looked into her hazel eyes, my heart beating so much louder than the thunder above us. I was sure she could hear it. "This is crazy." I breathed heavily.

Her eyes sparkled under the moonlight, even though she was soaked through, she was still so beautiful.

She opened her lips as if to speak, only to shut her lips onto mine. I felt her last breath exhale onto me as her lips pressed gently onto mine. And at that moment, that crazy moment in the middle of the street, in the pouring rain, everything fell into place, my lips touched hers and no words could explain how it felt. She moved her hands through my wet hair, her fingertips brushing carefully over my neck, sending shivers down my spine. She kissed my hungrily, and almost clumsily as she held onto me tight, her lips parting slightly, allowing our tongues to explore one another. The rain hit our connected faces, dripping in a rhythm over our skin.

She smiled sweetly as she broke the kiss, her face still so close to mine our noses touched. "Crazy date, right?"

"The craziest." I replied, stealing one last kiss from her pink lips. "We should get back before we get sick."

Tori gasped. "Who know you cared so much!" She giggled bashfully, moving towards me as we started to walk home. She edged her hand towards mine ever so slightly, until I could feel her fingertips brush against my hand. I uncurled my fingers and let her's slip around mine until I could feel the heat of her wet palm pressed against my own.

"Let's get home." I smiled, squeezing her hands gently as we walked.

...

"Jade, why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up!" My Mom stumbled into the hallway as she held a glass of wine the moment she heard the front door open.

We both stood dripping wet and shivering, but with the biggest smiles on our faces.

My smile dropped as she spoke. "We wanted to walk." I shook my head slightly, splashing everything around me with rain water.

"Jade, careful! You splashed my designer sunglasses!" My Mom screeched, wiping them carefully on her white tank top.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's the middle of the night." I snapped, kicking my boots off.

She ignored my comment. "I'll make you girls some hot coco."

"No. We're fine." I glared, taking Tori's hand and hauling her up the stairs.

"Why do you hate her so much? She was only being nice." Tori began to undress slowly, her back turned from me as we entered my bedroom.

"It's a long story." I threw some pyjamas and a towel at her.

She caught them awkwardly. "I've got time."

"Not tonight. I don't want to ruin this night." I crawled into bed, my hair tied in a messy side plait, still dripping wet from the rain.

Tori followed shortly after, her make up smudged and her hair messy and wet. "Nothing could ruin this night." She smiled.

"Another night, I promise." I crossed my fingers over my heart. "I'm sorry we didn't get to eat. Tonight wasn't exactly the best date was it?"

"It wasn't the worst." She smirked. "It was perfect."

"You're an awful liar. Our next date will be better for sure."

"So there's going to be other dates?" She cocked her eyebrow in my style.

I nodded, a yawn ripping from my lips. "If you're good."

"I didn't think you liked good." She pulled the duvet up to her neck, her face leaning gently on the pillow opposite me.

"Good girls are just bad girls who don't get caught. You proved that tonight."

**A/N - Thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews. I have to admit, I really like writing this so I'm glad you guys like reading it. **

**I feel as if the Jori fandom is dying out, come on guys, we cannot let this ship and fandom die! Write fanfiction, make fanart, edit fan videos, do it all! :)**

**Anyways, reviews always welcome. I like hearing your opinions, good and bad. **

**Happy sexual Wednesday ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are you going now?" My Mom was sat at the breakfast bar, her blonde hair half backcombed making it stand at all different angles, her make up was smudged and patchy and a pair of white heels rest by her feet. She'd obviously been out last night. She took her hand off her head to look up at me slightly, her eyes squinting against the daylight. "It's so early?"

"Out." I replied bluntly, grabbing a banana from the fridge beside her.

"Don't slam the fridge door so god damn loud, Jade. I have a banging headache. Be considerate will you?" She snapped at me.

I cocked my eyebrow at her, unpeeling the banana slowly, biting at the tip of it and chewing it carefully in my mouth. swallowing loudly to talk. "It's your own stupid fault, Mother. You shouldn't be partying at your age anyway. You're not twenty one anymore."

"I don't need your sassy attitude this morning missy. Go be a bitch elsewhere please." She flicked her hand at me pathetically, indicating for me to leave. "Go hang out with that girl, whatever her name is. You seem to spend all your fricking time with her anyways. I've barely seen you the past two weeks! Just leave!"

I stood still, a smirk pulling at my red lips. I tapped my nails loudly against the marble counter, waiting for a reaction.

"Jesus, what is wrong with you child? I'm hungover as hell, all I want is a little fucking peace and quiet." She shouted, grabbing her glass of water and knocking back two small tablets.

"I'm sure you have another house that's quieter than this one." I replied slyly, batting my eyelashes innocently at her.

Her face dropped, her normally calm and boring demeanor slowly changed and her face contorted in an all consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, her blue eyes flashing and closing into slits, her mouth quivering and muttering words that were unintelligible and vulgar. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused, Mommy dearest." I took one last bite of the banana before throwing it over her head, forcing her to duck out of the way as it landed perfectly in the trash can behind her.

"Get out." She ordered, an evil look covering her face.

"It would be my pleasure. Enjoy your hangover."

"What was that yelling about?" At the top of the staircase stood my seven year old brother, Jett. He was small for his age and stuck out like a black smudge on a white shirt. There was something odd about him, for example, his eyes were too wide, his mouth too small, his nose just a little bit crooked, as if his face didn't quite match his head. He was odd and strange, but he was my little brother, and I loved him more than anyone else in my family.

I crept up step by step until I was at the top, sitting on the top step to be level with him. "Nothing." I assured, taking his hand gently and squeezing it.

He raised his eyebrow at me, a confused look on his tiny face. "I don't believe you. Mom was yelling and cussing. Did she and Dad get in another fight?"

I shook my head, sighing heavily. "No, she's just mad at me, like usual. Nothing for you to worry about kiddo."

"You promise?" He held out his loose hand, raising his pinky finger at me.

"Pinky promise." I locked fingers with him, a small, weak smile on my face. "Now go back to your room and play with your toys. Mom has a headache, so don't annoy her."

"Ok, Jade." He wrapped his arms around me, forcing me into a sweaty cuddle.

"You're gross and smelly." I laughed. "When Dad comes home, take a bath. Got it?"

He nodded at me as he stuck his tongue out. "Have fun with your friend." He whispered as I headed back down the stairs.

...

"You're late." Tori smirked at me; her foot tapping gently against the wooden floor of the coffee shop, her arms crossed and her brows raised slightly at me.

My eyes glanced down at the black watch on my left wrist. "Four minutes late." I heard the door click shut behind me as I stood beside her at the counter.

"Still, you're late, but I'll forgive you because you look cute." She smiled, snaking her arms around my neck and kissing my cheeky gently.

"I don't look cute." I replied, moving my hands smoothly around her tiny waist. She was wearing a cute pink crop top which showed off her perfect, flat and tanned stomach. Our bare skin touched briefly as we embraced, the warmth of her tanned body glowed through mine.

"Do too." She scrunched her nose up as I pecked her on the lips shyly. "So where are we going?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You're the worst, Jade. Just tell me!"

I shook my head, pulling my fingers over my lips like a zip. "My lips are sealed."

"Ugh." She turned away from me, grabbing two coffee cups from the side behind her. "Black, with no sugar, right?"

I shook my head again. "Two sugars. So close though." I shook two sugar packets into my steaming hot coffee, stirring it quickly and slamming the plastic lid back on top. "Ready to go?"

"Totally." She linked her free hand in mine, clutching her vanilla latte and brown handbag in her other hand.

...

"I hate buses. I cannot wait to turn 16 so I can get a car and drive everywhere." I groaned as we stepped off the bus. "I can't stand people, loud people, sneaky people, smelly people. Everyone in the general public just pisses me off."

Tori laughed nervously as I ranted. "You didn't have to give an evil glare to everyone who looked our way. Maybe then people wouldn't have been so rude to you?"

"They were checking you out." I replied quietly, biting my lip as I spoke.

"So Jade West is the jealous type?" She smiled sweetly, her eyes sparkling under the California sunlight. She had the worlds most contagious smile, whenever I see her lips pull into a smile or smirk, I can't help but do the same.

"No." I shrugged, my cheeks starting to burn red. "They were ugly, and you can do better than that, that's all."

"I have a lot better than them though. I have you." It was her turn to blush. Her eyes avoided mine as she smiled to herself. "What are we, Jade?" She spoke softly, her voice shy and quiet.

I paused for a moment, her question taking me off guard. I hadn't really even began to comprehend what was going on between the two of us the past few weeks. None of it made sense. Everything we did, said, felt, confused me. "We're just Tori and Jade." I replied eventually. It felt nice, she made me feel special and warm inside, that was all I knew.

She stoppd beside me, pulling my body so I was level with her. "Just Tori and Jade?" She repeated.

I nodded, chewing on my bottom lip. "Yep."

"Nothing more?" Her eyes were wide and sad, like a puppy begging for food.

"I don't like commitments." I replied, losing our eye contact and walking past her.

"Why not?" She ran a few steps to keep up with me, her feet hitting the ground heavily.

"Commitments ruin things. Marriage ruins true love. That kind of shit. I just don't like it." I tried to sound confident as I spoke, my voice sounding more angry than anything.

"That's not true. My parents have been married for nearly twenty years and they are still madly in love." She argued back.

"Whatever. I don't wanna talk about this now."

She shut her mouth, opening it a couple of times as if she were trying to form words, but giving up the moment she saw the look on my face. "Oh." She finally managed as she turned around to face a large, blue building. "An Aquarium?" She watched as I nodded, a large smile finally gracing my face. "Are you for real? Aquariums are so cool!"

"I know." I smirked, entering the building and grabbing money out of my purse. "This is one of the coolest Aquariums in California. I used to come here as a kid."

"I love fish. I've never been to an Aquarium. How did you know?" She stood wide eyed, her face in a state of shock as she took it all in.

"I have my sources." I took our two tickets, taking her hand gently in mine and leading her towards the entrance.

"Oh Jade! Look, it's sea horses. They are so cute, look at how they swim!" She stood close to the glass, her excited face reflecting against the water.

"Yeah, they're cute." I mumbled, keeping my eyes on her reflection rather than the sea horse.

We continued through the first exhibit, Tori's eyes exploring every section of the room, our hands still firmly entwined. Holding hands is nothing special in and of itself. But, for me, holding hands with someone that make me feel so special and so happy inside, makes me feel safe, like nothing in the world can make me feel more special than I do in this moment. I feel proud to hold her hand, even though no one stares because we just look like two school friends holding hands, I'm proud of her.

"Are those penguins? Holy crap they are the cutest things ever!" Tori let go of my hand, rushing over to the penguin exhibit, her hands placed against the glass, almost as if she were wishing she could be in there with them.

"Oh look, a baby one." I pointed in front of her, showing the tiniest penguin in the exhibit.

"I didn't even see it, it's so tiny. I wonder who it's Mom and Dad are?" Tori's eyes scanned around the icy room.

"I think it's those two." I smirked, moving my eyes towards the two penguins huddling one another.

"Aww." She gushed. "I think it's so cute and clever when they huddle for warmth."

"Did you know, some penguins mate for life. So those two could be together forever. I bet they get so fed up of one another. It's a shame humans can't be more like fucking animals."

"I think it's lovely that they do that. Falling in love with someone and being together forever isn't impossible, Jade. If they can do it, so can we." She reconnected our hands, her fingers trailing gently over my skin.

"We're far too smart to fall in love and be happy forever. That's why they can do it, they're dumb."

She huffed quietly, squeezing my hand tight. I could tell she felt awkward."This is so much fun." She rushed. "Is there more to see?"

"Loads more." I replied, taking us away from the penguins.

Tori turned around as we walked away, keeping her brown eyes on the penguins until they were totally out of sight. "I think we're the dumb ones." She whispered quietly, so quiet I knew she hadn't meant for me to hear it.

We stopped for lunch after viewing several more exhibits of ocean fish and marine life. Tori nibbled on a ham sandwich, toying with the bread in her fingers before eating. Her eyes wandered around the cafeteria, her view on everything but me.

"Are you having fun?"

"Of course." She whipped her head back around to face me, her eyes landing on mine briefly. She pulled her lips into a real smile, her cheekbones lifted slightly and her eyebrows dipped a little. Her chocolate colored eyes were crinkled slightly with warmth and life.

"Me too." I admitted.

She giggled slightly, blowing a kiss from her heart shaped lips across the table at me.

I held my hand up and caught the invisible kiss in my hand, making her smile even more than before. Her eyes twinkled as I placed the fake kiss against my heart. I rolled my eyes heavily as I realised what I was doing and how cheesy I had become. Tori had something about her that made me turn into a insane girl, I couldn't tell if I loved it or hated it.

"Come on, there's so much more to see according to the map!" The moment Tori and I finished our lunch she grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the next exhibit.

"I never knew you were such a geek." I joked. Every exhibit we had come across Tori had taken the time to read the side notes about every fish and plant. She'd read the more interesting ones aloud to me as I nodded and listened to her. I enjoyed listening to her talk about something she was clearly passionate about, it only make her more likable.

"Who me?" She chuckled, pointing to another fish tank with large, gross looking fish in it. "I just love the ocean. It looks like everything would revolve around water. But it's just many of those wonders. It's vast, and almost endless. Just looking out at the ocean makes you think. What's more amazing is beneath all that water there would be more land and many things uncovered. It's just majestic to think of what the ocean holds. To the smallest fish, to the biggest whales, and some things we've never even seen before. Eels and Lantern fish are pretty scary too."

"Deep."

"Yeah, the ocean is deep." She winked at me. "I just like the idea that the ocean is freedom, everyone and everything is equal in the water."

Sometimes no words can describe the feelings you get for someone so special. I paused to examine everything about her facial expression; she looked so happy, so passionate, so beautiful. A giddiness came over me, a feeling that everything was alright, that we can do anything together. My stomach tensed hard. I'd never felt this way before, not with anyone, not even Beck. Fear began to cloud my happiness.

"Are you okay?" Tori noticed my discomforted face.

I nodded. "Yes." I stood beside the entrance to the next exhibit. "You're not scared of big fish are you?"

"How big?" She squinted her eyes at me as I took her hand and forced her to enter the end exhibit. "Holy fuck!" She screamed loudly.

"I'm sorry, close your eyes and we'll leave quickly. Here, take my hand! Tori?" I span on the heel of my foot expecting to see a terrified girl, but instead I saw Tori with her hands and face pressed against the glass. She was totally entranced by the large sharks swimming past her. Her eyes have a certain undefinable sparkle to them as she pushes herself as close to the glass as possible. "You like sharks?"

She nodded, not shying her eyes away from the large creatures in front of us. "Yeah they are beautiful majestic creatures, who deserve a lot more credit. I mean, people are scared of them but we should really be more scared of each other. Humans have killed more humans than sharks have. Jaws gave sharks a bad name, not all of them are bad."

I could feel my heart tensing as she spoke with such passion and emotion. I could have sat there all day and watched the way she looked at the sharks. I'd never expected it from her, she seemed like your usual scared of a spider type girl, but she surprised me. She was a lot braver than I gave her credit for. Today only made me realise how much more I appreciate her.

...

"Thank you for taking me to the Aquarium today, Jade. It was the perfect day." She skipped towards me as we exited the bus.

"You're welcome. I would have never described you as a total nerd though." I played.

"It's a big secret of mine." She hid her blushing cheeks with a smile.

"It's cute."

"You're full of compliments today. Are you alright?" She placed her tanned hand on my pale forehead, feeling me for a fever.

"Having fun there?" I laughed, playfully whacking her hand off me. "I'm fine. You bring out the good girl in me. I think you're the bad influence!"

"I think it's true. Since we met, you've hardly been drunk, and I got you out of your bedroom most days." She laughed loudly. "That's got to be a good thing!"

"We met a few weeks ago, don't take all the credit. I would have left my house at some point, my Mom drives me insane."

"She's always nice to me." Tori stopped outside my front door, kicking her feet against the pebbles.

"Aren't you coming in?" I hovered my keys above the lock.

"Why are you so mean to your Mom? I could never imagine being like that to my Mom, she does so much for me and although we have our moments, she's my best friend as well as my Mom. It's sad you can't say that about yours." Her eyes fell heavy, landing on her fidgeting feet.

"She's a bitch. It's as simple as that." I forced the key into the door as hard as possible, turning it loudly.

"She must have done something to make you feel like this?" She whipped around to capture my eyes again, somehow I was paralyzed by her stare. She had emotion filled eyes that seemed to freeze you in your tracks.

"Are you coming in or not?" I held the door open, revealing my empty hallway. I turned my glance into a glare as I tapped my foot against the hard floor.

"Ok, but I don't want to watch a horror movie again. I had nightmares last time." An innocent smile soothed across her face as she changed the subject easily. Tori questioned me a lot, but she knew how far to push me before shutting up.

I smiled sympathetically in return. "I know you did, you almost kicked me out of my bed."

"I wouldn't have kicked so much if you hadn't of hogged all the duvet!" She raced up the stairs before I could form a response.

From beside me a noise clattered, the noise of a glass hitting our wooden floor in the living room. "I like that girl." My Mom smirked. She stood straight up, holding a bottle in her pale hands like a prop. I wouldn't have guessed she was drunk, but her eyes gave her away. Her pupils were almost the entirety of her eyes, black emptiness staring at me.

"Leave us alone." I replied, fear obvious in my voice.

She sniggered, taking a swig from the almost empty bottle, before throwing it out of the open front door, glass smashing loudly on the driveway. "Goodnight, Jadey."

**A/N - Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows! :) The response to this has been great. I'm trying to update weekly, but I get awful writers block. **

**I guess you guys wanna know why Jade hates her Mom, right? Well you won't have to wait much longer, but just for fun, try and guess why she hates her? If you get it right I'll write a special bit in the next chapter just for you! **

**I'm in a musical this weekend and I feel like Liz and Ari in 13 ;) That's not lame, right? **

**Anyways, hope you're enjoying your Thursday! Adios x**


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe you're still in bed! It's 4pm!" Tori stood in my bedroom doorway, one of her hands on her hip, the other holding two coffee cups. "I thought you said we were going to do something today? Have you even seen the weather today? It's glorious outside, Jade."

My eyes squinted open slightly, the last remnants of a dream being chased away by the realisation that I am awake again. I pull the duvet up over my head to keep out the bright, June sunshine that is forcing its way through my dark blinds.

"You've missed half a day being in bed, Jade." Tori placed the cups down on my desk before making her way over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed close to me. "You've missed out on half a day with me." She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"I'm tired." Was all I could manage in my groggy voice.

She giggled. "Wow, for a second there I thought Darth Vader had entered the room!"

"Hilarious." I replied, pulling my tired body up and catching her brown eyes.

"I see you took full advantage of me not being in bed with you." She pointed to my position.

I was in the centre of the bed, and before I had composed myself I had been led in a starfish position, my arms and legs spread and covering the entirety of the bed. "I did not miss being kicked, that's for sure, or your sleep talking."

"I do not talk in my sleep!" Tori responded in defense. "We've had like four sleepovers, how do you know I do all those things?"

"Negative. You do it a lot actually. It never makes much sense, just random words. You've said my name a few times though."

She blushed a deep shade of pink. "Even in my dreams you won't leave me alone."

I noticed that she'd braided her hair to the side for a change, shaping her face and showing off her flawless cheekbones, as the majority of her hair was scraped off her face. A few strands of chocolate colored hair fell delicately across her eyes. Before she could brush it away, I moved my fingers gently across her face, moving the hair behind her ear before slowly leaning in and kissing her lips softly. "Good morning." I whispered in-between small, cute kisses.

"Afternoon." She corrected as she snaked her arms around my neck, forcing my messy bed hair out of the way.

"Shut up." I smirked into the kiss, moving my lips harder onto hers. I pulled her closer, holder her tighter as she moved herself on top of me, her legs straddling either side of me.

She pulled away ever so slightly to breathe, trying not to show just how vulnerable she seemed to be in that position. She took a moment, moving the hair from her face again, her tongue moving around her top lip as her eyes captured mine. She moved forwards again, wrapping her arms around my neck, her eyes zooming from my eyes to my lips and back. I grabbed her hips and gently pulled our bodies together. She bit her lip eagerly, her eyes filled with passion. There was heat between us, radiating, making us glow. I could feel butterflies in my tummy as she leaned down with her soft, pink lips and planted a soft sensual kiss on my mouth.

"You have bed breath." She sat up, putting her full weight onto me. "Are your parents in?"

I copied her, sitting up and holding her body against me. "Fuck off." I laughed to her first comment, kissing her once more. "No, they are at work. Now get off me. We need to get ready for tonight." I'd avoided my Mom totally since last week and I'd gotten the feeling that she was doing the same. We both knew it was for the best.

She flicked her long legs off me gracefully. "Tonight?"

"We're going to a pool party." I eyed her up and down, she looked cute. She was in a denim skirt with a floral top and converse. "You look too cute, you can't wear that tonight, pick something from my closet."

"Oh, ok." She made her way towards my closet, scanning my clothes with her eyes, her fingers fumbling through the materials. "What are you going to wear?"

I pointed to a small, blue dress laid out on the bed beside a pair of black heels. "It makes my boobs look even bigger." I chuckled. "Pick something while I shower, or you can wait and I can help dress you."

She blushed harder than before, looking back into my closet again. "Enjoy your shower, Jade."

...

"JADE!" My bedroom door swung open, slamming against the wall and swinging back to an almost close. "Jade, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" Jett stood in his favourite pyjamas, an action man in his hand.

"Hasn't Mom made you anything?" I looked at the clock on my wall. "She should have been home an hour ago."

"Well she isn't home and I'm hungry. I have to go to bed soon too. Have I been naughty? Is she punishing me?" A desperate look appeared on the seven year olds face as he looked at the clock behind me.

"No." I rolled my eyes. Trust my Mom to stay out late, leaving me to deal with her responsibilities. I should be used to her shit now, but it still surprised me how inconsiderate she could be. "I need to get ready, can you just have some cereal?"

"I'm a growing boy, I need three meals a day, Jade!" He argued.

"I'm not cooking you food, it's gone seven. I-"

Tori cut me off. "I'll make him some dinner, I'm almost ready. It's no bother."

"I like Tori, she's nice. She pays attention to me, unlike you guys!" He stuck his tongue out at me as he snatched Tori's hand, dragging her out of my bedroom.

"I like her too." I mumbled back to him, making sure I had the last word before continuing with getting myself ready.

…

"So whose party is this?" Tori questioned as we walked side by side.

"Someone I know."

"Who?" She spoke again, more serious this time. "I told my Mom I would text her with the details so she wouldn't worry."

I rolled my eyes. "Mama's girl." I joked.

"Am not." She argued, sticking her tongue out.

"I don't really know them. It's a friend of a friends party." I admitted. "I heard about the party from word on the grapevine. I bet you wanna go home now, right?"

"Of course not." She replied, trying to sound confident. "I want to party. Plus I want to show off my new bikini, it's pink!" She giggled, shaking her shoulders seductively towards me.

"Good." I laughed deeply. "Tonight is going to be a messy night, Tori. Prepare yourself."

"Holy shit, is this where the party is?" Tori's mouth dropped open as I pushed open a heavy metal gate leading to the entrance of the house.

The first thing we could see was people. People surrounding the bar, people dancing, people in the pool. The party was buzzing with life. The house itself was large and expensive looking. Big windows and doors overlooking the whole of LA. Disco lights flew around the yard, floating over the pool and creating colorful reflections in the water. Loud music blared from a DJ based at the front of the house beside the pool.

"This place is amazing." Tori walked beside me; her eyes wide as she took it all in. I could see her brown eyes scanning the horizon in front of the pool. The entirety of LA lay below us, the bright lights shining like stars in the sky.

"Welcome to my world." I lead us into the house, again Tori's reaction being priceless.

"Do his parents know he throws huge parties like this?" She questioned, looking around the somewhat empty house compared to outside.

"Yeah, Mario throws some pretty sick parties. His parents are always going away and leaving him home alone." I placed my bag down in one of the various bedrooms in the house, quickly throwing my clothes off to reveal my bikini.

"I'm scared."

"Why?" I cocked my eyebrow at her as I scraped my hair into a high ponytail.

"I don't know anyone. I'm not good at making friends." She bit her nails, half covering her body.

"Don't be stupid. You made friends with me, I think that proves you can befriend anyone." I rolled my eyes at her. "You'll be fine, you've got me by your side." I kissed her lips softly as she went to speak. "Ok?"

She nodded. "I need a drink."

"That's my girl." I kissed her once more before leaving the bedroom in only our bikinis. "Vodka?"

She nodded again. "Of course."

...

After a few drinks Tori relaxed, dancing and singing loudly to the music playing. It was the first time I'd seen her so wild and free. She was mingling with the other party guests as though she'd known them for years. It amazed me how much confidence she had when drunk. If only she had that kind of confidence when she was sober.

"This is the best party ever." She slurred to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Let's go swimming!" She stole my hand, dragging me towards the swimming pool.

"Jump." I uttered. "I dare you."

Before I could say another word, Tori was submerged in the dark water.

"Fucking hell." I muttered to myself, half laughing as I jumped in quickly after her. The water hit me hard, the cold water almost hugging my skin as I sunk deeper in it. I opened my eyes only to see darkness looming around me, with several tiny bubbles heading for the surface. A quiet noise swam around my ears, almost silence.

"You were under water for ages."

I took a deep and long breath as I hit the waters surface. "I know. I like being in the water."

"Me too." She swam towards me as I held on to the edge, moving her arms around my waist to hold on.

"What's the matter, Tori? Can't swim?" I joked.

"I'm actually really good at swimming, I used to swim for my schools team." I could almost pretty much see her cocky face without even facing her. "I like it here."

"How much have you had to drink?" I smirked, turning to face her. I struggled slightly as I gained balance on my tip toes.

"The same as you." She chuckled. "What are you doing? Training for the ballet?" She looked down at my feet. "You're on point!"

"I actually am trained in ballet. I hate it though. It's too strict. I'm don't do well with rules."

"I've noticed. It's good to break the rules every now and again though." She lent forward, stealing a kiss from me. "You make me want to break all the rules, Miss West."

"Then I'm doing something right."

"Do you know what I like best about all this? Besides the view, alcohol and music." She watched me nod slowly. "I like how we can be just us and no one judges us. Not one person has given us a weird look for kissing or for dancing together. No one cares. That's how it should always be."

"Everyone here is cool like that. Plus they'd be a bit hypocritical of them to judge us when half of them do drugs on the regular." I smiled, trying to hide my blushing cheeks. "But I get what you mean. It's nice to be myself."

"Are you getting out?" She tred water, her little head bobbing up and down as I pulled myself out of the water.

"No. I'm getting a cigarette, want one?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No thank you." I half expected her to lecture me on how I'd get lung cancer or how it would ruin my singing voice, but nothing.

I sat with my feet dipping into the pool, Tori swimming beside me. "I only smoke at parties really. I like the taste when I'm drunk."

Tori bobbed up and down, bouncing against the pool floor as she held herself up. "It's fine. I've tried a cigarette before, I just don't like the taste. But all my friends smoke so I'm used to the smell."

"Watch this, I can do tricks." I waited until she was still, her eyes glued on me and the cigarette. I took a deep drag, making sure I didn't take back before I opened my mouth into an 'o' shape, almost coughing from the back of my throat and releasing the smoke in an 'o' from my mouth.

Tori grinned, a giggle leaving her mouth. "That's so cool. Who taught you that?"

"Someone at a party a while back. It's my party trick." I went back to smoking normally, flicking the remaining cigarette into the grass beside me. "So you're used to the smell, eh Vega? What about the taste?" My eyebrow rose with a smirk on my face as I slipped back into the pool beside her, placing my lips on hers as she tried to reply.

"I wouldn't know, until now." She spoke heavily inbetween kisses.

My eyes scanned the yard, the mass of people were gone. The house was lit up, but apart from the music still being played from the iPod dock by the DJ stand, there was silence. "I think everyone's gone to bed." I whispered against her ear, moving my wet body closer to hers.

"Maybe we should go to bed then?" She replied, biting her lip as I moved my lips onto her neck. "I mean real bed."

"No you don't." I bit her neck gently, forcing a moan out of her lips.

"No I don't." She admitted. "Stop." She moaned again, trying pathetically to push me off her.

"Don't even pretend you mean that." I smirked, pushing my lips onto her neck again, breathing heavily against her wet skin. "Ever been skinny dipping, Tori?"

Her eyes widened as I moved my hands around her back, un-clipping her bikini top in one quick movement. "Once." She murmured as I took the pink top off her, throwing it behind me on the pool side.

"Oh really?" I replied with an impressed tone to my voice. I moved our bodies close as I undid my top the same as hers.

She nodded slightly, biting her lip with a smirk as I felt her fingers graze across my back, making a shiver run down my spine. Her hand moved carefully up my back and moved slowly across my neck, ending up just below my cheeks. "Doesn't skinny dipping mean totally naked, Jade?" Her hands moved back down to my hips, moving slowly under the water across my wet skin. My stomach tensed and filled with nerves as her fingers played over the top of my bikini bottoms. Her eyes stayed connected on mine as she began pulling them down over my legs.

My naked body felt weightless as the water glided around me, water flowing across every inch of my body. "Brave move." I beamed.

The smirk remained on her pink lips as she took the remainder of her bikini off, throwing it into the dark distance. "What if someone see's us?" The smirk dropped slightly as she held herself close to me, our cool bodies brushing past one another as we held ourselves up in the water.

"Everyone's asleep. It has to be almost four in the morning, no one will come out now. Don't worry." I reassured her, sealing it with a kiss. As our lips meet again I can't help but tremble as my hands move across her body, moving slowly across each of her breasts. Tori moaned against my lips as my hands explored her body, her own hands becoming tangled in my wet hair. Her whole body tensed, a loud moan tumbling from deep within her as I slid two fingers into her.

"Shit." She moaned, a shimmer of shock on her face, biting my lip as she kissed me harder than before. She shuddered and moaned in loud desperate pleasure as I pushed deeper inside her. Her soft body moved in time with my fingers as her moans became louder.

Tori paused for a moment, slipping her hand down my tense body and mirroring what I was doing to her. A gasp left my lips as I felt her pushing against me. I had never felt more alive in my entire life. It was like I was plugged in. Wired. I was the center of everything, and it all revolved around me: the world, the sun, the stars.

"Move." I moaned, letting go of Tori and pulling the desperate girl towards the steps of the pool, positioning her on the top step above the water. I entered her a second time, deeper and harder than before, moving my lips down her smooth body, starting on her chest and moving down to her thighs. I could feel her leg muscles tensing and shaking as I began to kiss towards her centre. My own stomach tensed as I got closer.

"Oh my god." She threw her head back as my lips moved onto her centre, my tongue moving in circles around her as my fingers moved faster. My nerves quickly went away as I judged the sound of her moans, moving my tongue faster to make her moans harder. Her hands collapsed on my head, her fingers moving through my hair and pulling tighter on me.

"Oh my god." She repeated as I felt her whole body tense against me. A long and loud moan fell from her lips as she pulled my body up to her's, smashing her lips onto mine passionately, trying to catch her breath as she held me tight. "That was perfect." She breathed heavily. "Just wow." She was still breathless as she let go of me.

"Good." I grinned, a smug look on my face. "You taste amazing."

"Do I?" She raised her eyebrow at me playfully, kissing my lips once more before pulling at my waist to swap our positions round, her fingers running down my thighs, digging her nails in ever so slightly.

"Fuck." I whispered, biting my lip hard to hide the moans trying to force their way out of me.

She dragged her hands back up my thighs, mimicking what I had done to her earlier by kissing my thighs before moving directly onto my center. My whole body relaxed, butterflies fluttering around my stomach as I felt her warm tongue against me. The pleasure was better than I'd ever had before. I could feel my stomach tensing as she moved her tongue all over, flicking fast over my clit, forcing a quiet moan out of my lips. I could feel a smile peel across her as she heard my moans grow.

"Shit, shit, fuck." I cursed, running my fingers through my own hair as I arched my back against the pool steps as the pleasure increased. "Fu-fuck." I gasped one last time as my entire body tensed, stars covering my eyes until I finally relaxed against her. "Shit." I moaned into her as I placed my lips on her once again.

We moved back into the deeper end of the pool, the water covering us like a cool blanket. I couldn't take my eyes off her; her long hair was starting to dry, slight curls springing from the top of her head. Her face was slightly red, her cheeks a pale shade of pink. Her brown eyes were filled with the reflection of the stars above us. I'd never felt so infatuated with anyone in my life. I wasn't just attracted to Tori, I was obsessed with her. "You look beautiful."

"When did you turn so soppy?" She giggled slightly. "Thank you." Her cheeks stayed pink as she held her warm body against mine. "So are you."

"I really like you." I admitted, my cheeks turning as pink as her's.

"I really like you too." She kissed my lips softly. "I think it's time for bed now though. For real this time." She stepped out of the pool, the water dripping off her tanned body like a waterfall.

"Yes Miss." I laughed, catching my towel as she threw it towards me. I couldn't hide the smile on my lips, it stretched across my face from cheek to cheek. I'd never felt this way about anyone, not about Beck, not about any celebrity. This was more than a crush, it was more than infatuation and it scared me. Nothing had ever scared me before, but this beautiful girl, who I'd only known for just over a month made me feel weak at the knees, like I'd do anything for her, like I'd die without her. I couldn't remember a time before I met Tori.

"Goodnight, Jade. Thank you for tonight." She curled her body into mine as we cuddled in bed.

"Goodnight." I yawned, turning to kiss her forehead before entwining our hands together.

My heart raced and my stomach tensed as I lay awake, listening to her heavy breathing beside me. I could feel her chest rising up and down against my back. My hand tightened against her's as my mind raced along with my heart. She scared me, not her personally, but her feelings scared me. I knew I liked her more than she liked me, and that terrified me.

**A/N - Wow it took me a long time to update. Sorry! I went on holiday to Spain and the majority of the pool part actually happened to me ;P **

**Did you guys see that Dan and the cast want to do a Victorious Finale? I actually almost cried when I found out! **

**Anyway, I hope you are all having a nice summer vacation :) **

**Let me know what you guys think about this update, do you think Jade likes Tori more than Tori likes her? This is a pretty long update so a few reviews would be lovely ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

I woke first, as usual. My whole body rigid from where I had slept in a single bed all night, curled against Tori. I took a moment to relish the situation I was in; my arms were still wrapped around Tori's tiny waist, the lingering smell of her day old perfume filling my airways as my face lay close to her warm back. Our hair was still slightly wet, the smell of chlorine still thick in the air and on our skin. But none of that mattered to me, aside from the thumping headache, I was happy.

"Good morning." Tori yawned, turning over to face me with her big brown eyes. She held her arms around my naked waist, a sweet, modest smile covering her lips.

"Morning." I replied, leaning towards her and kissing her smirking lips gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Rough. I always end up being hungover when I'm around you." She chuckled, rolling back over to lay on her back, her arms placed just above her head. "But last night was amazing." She caught my eyes again, a cheeky grin surfacing.

"Yeah it was alright." I shrugged, a devious smirk on my face.

"Alright?" She gasped, swatting at my forehead carefully.

"I'm kidding, Tori." I frowned at her attempt of hitting me. "I couldn't describe it even if I tried."

"That's better." She smiled. "It was so special, the way the city lights were in front of us and the cute music playing in the background, and it just felt so natural. It was perfect."

I rolled my eyes at her playfully. "Really? You've never fucked in a pool before?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she bit her bottom lip, her smile dropping from her lips. "I've never done anything like that before." Her eyes fell to her hand which was laying on top of the sheets, making a figure of eight with her fingers.

"It's cool, it was my first time with a girl as well." I admitted, slightly embarrassed. I was a confident girl, but last night scared me. I liked her a lot and I wanted to show that in every way possible.

She shook her head. "I don't mean that."

"What?" A puzzled look overcame my face. "Are you saying-"

She cut me off. "Uh huh. Does this mean I'm not a virgin anymore?"

I laughed in shock. How could I even start to comprehend what she had just admitted to me. I'd taken her virginity, something that is so special to a girl I'd taken. I felt my cheeks go a shade of hot pink. I didn't even think my cheeks could possibly go that color until now. I quickly wiped the smile off my face as I saw the seriousness on her. "I guess." I mumbled, not knowing what to reply.

She blushed even more than I had. "I feel giddy." She ran her fingers through her hair, a wide, proud smile on her face. "I feel great." She laughed to herself, almost falling out of bed as she giggled to herself.

"Good?" I laughed in return, catching her arm before she could fall onto the hard floor. "Careful, Vega. We don't want any broken bones this summer. That would ruin everything."

"Imagine if I broke my arm, or my wrist? Or worst, my fingers!" She cocked her eyebrow at me, still chuckling to herself.

"Oh dear, whatever would I do." I replied sarcastically. "Not like I don't have my own fingers."

"But mine are better, right?"

I nodded. "Stupid question."

"Good answer."

"Were you really a virgin?" I was still in shock, it wasn't that she seemed like the girl to sleep around it was just that last night had been so natural and she had seemed so confident I found it hard to believe it was her first time.

She nodded seriously. "I've only ever kissed a boy before and let me tell you, girls kiss so much better."

"Well of course we do." I smirked. "Girls are better at everything."

"Boys are just so rough and want to stick their tongue in your mouth, girls kisses are soft and passionate. It's like a whole other world." She blushed again.

"Calm down." I laughed. "We better make a move on, it's gone midday and we're still in a basement recovering from a hangover. It isn't exactly the best way to spend a sunny Monday now, is it?" I stole the duvet from her, revealing her beautifully tanned body.

"Jade!" She squealed wrapping the white sheet back around her bare body.

"Oh now you get embarrassed." I stuck my tongue out at her before throwing on my clothes from the night before. "Come on, get dressed."

...

"So what's the plan for today?" Tori and I walked barefoot down the streets of LA, both of us carrying our heels in our hands looking like we'd both walked through a bush backwards. We were wearing the same clothes we'd had on last night, both of us in denim shorts and a bikini top as the sun was making it almost unbearable to walk in any clothing.

I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes as the sun blared down on us. "We don't have any plans."

"Why don't we get coffee or something?" Tori suggested, turning to face the street with our favourite coffee store on it.

"I don't get money in my account until Friday now, so unless you're paying that's a no."

She shook her head. "I spent all my allowance on alcohol."

"Back to square one then." I paused, standing still and looking around the streets.

"We're not playing chicken." Tori declared placing her hands on her hips and squinting her caramel eyes at me.

"No, no." I laughed at her lack of trust in me. "How bored are you?"

She scrunched her face up at me. "Bored." She replied, following me as I walked towards the freeway.

I walked towards the busy road, stopping on a slight grass hill and sitting down facing the traffic. "Whenever my parents used to argue I'd bring Jett out here and we'd sit here for hours just watching the traffic. Sometimes it was fast and almost like watching a race, other times it was at a standstill with the noise of the car horns echoing around you and sometimes it was quiet, almost like there was no one else there. Jett liked when the cars would race past us. The noise of the cars was louder than the noise of them arguing."

Tori stood still as I spoke, her eyes scanning the freeway before falling back onto mine. "Can I sit?" She questioned when I finished speaking.

I nodded, patting the warm grass beside me. "I'm sorry it's not very interesting."

"It's fine. I like listening to you talk." She lay back, resting on her elbows, her eyes still on the fast moving traffic. "You said used to argue? Do they not argue anymore?"

"Not since-" I stopped.

"You don't have to tell me." She empathized.

I hated feeling vulnerable. Vulnerable meant I was weak, it meant I was open to attack. I had never been the type of girl to be vulnerable and this was the only thing up until I met Tori that made me feel that way. It used to control the way I thought, felt and acted. This secret I shouldn't know about had so much control over me. I had kept it from half my family for so long that it almost became normal; the lies, the cover ups, it all built up. I'd had enough.

"It's a long story." I half laughed, trying to brush it off like it was no big deal, but there was no fooling her.

"Are you ok?" I hated that look she gave me, like she thought I was weak too.

I ignored her question, staring straight into the traffic ahead of me. That is what the secret had done to me, it made me question trusting everyone, even the people I knew I wanted to trust.

"Jade, are you ok?" She repeated, waving her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"It's a secret." I spoke, my eyes still looking ahead of us.

"I have secrets too." I saw her smile from the corner of my eye. "When we were younger I convinced Trina we were related to Alexa Vega, you know the girl who plays Carmen in Spy Kids? I told her she was our cousin who never saw us because she was a famous actress." Tori giggled slightly. "It's my fault Trina got into acting, that lie made her want to be like Alexa. She believed me for years and when she finally figured out she wasn't related to us I felt awful."

I rolled my eyes at her. "That's hardly a secret, that's just sisters being sisters." I laughed for real this time. "But it's kinda funny."

"Everyone has secrets, Jade. Some funny, some sad, some ridiculous and some shocking, but thats what makes you who you are and the people who really love you won't judge you for them." Tori placed her hand on top of mine, a sweet smile pulling at her tired lips.

I felt my bottom lip tremble slightly. No, I was not going to cry. I don't cry, ever. How does this girl I'd only known a while have so much power over me? It was like I was her puppet and she controlled me on tiny strings, strings that could snap at any moment and leave me helpless. Power is an internal control and power is what Tori had over me, whether she knew it or not.

"My secrets aren't all my own."

"Mine aren't either." Tori replied straight away. "My Mom once forgot to pick Trina and I up from school when we were little and we ended up walking the streets until we found our way home. She made us swear not to tell our Dad because he'd freak out about us being kidnapped or something."

"It must be nice having such protective parents." I moved my fingers under her hand, playing with her fingertips.

"Sometimes. It can get annoying though, sometimes they treat me like I'm six and not sixteen. But I love them. I know they are just protective because they love me. On the other hand I bet it's nice to be independent and just do what you want, when you want." You could tell by the tone in her voice that the last part of her sentence was fake as she mumbled the words with a fake smile attached.

I mimicked her, forcing a smile onto my lips. "Yeah, it's great doing what I want. Like being able to do this." Just as I finished my sentence I leant over Tori, my hands landing either side of her tanned body, my knees touching her crossed legs, our faces almost touching as I smirked to her.

"Do what?" She breathed heavily, her eyes darting up and down my body.

"This." I whispered, placing my lips onto hers. I loved how everytime I kissed Tori it was like it was the first time we'd ever kissed. We both smile into the kiss, holding onto eachother tight and making the most of every second with one another. Our kisses are always passionate, with an underlying hint of nerves.

"Everyone will see." She pointed to the cars on the freeway as she broke the kiss.

"We're sat watching the freeway, I highly doubt they are sat in their cars watching us." I kissed her forehead gently, holding my lips there for a moment longer than usual. "Come on, we best get you home before your parents think you've been kidnapped." I cocked my eyebrow at her, a smug look on my face.

"You can't use my secrets against me, Jade! That's not how it works." She slapped my arm playfully as she stood up, brushing off the blades of grass that had attached themselves to her lower body.

"I'm sorry." I pouted, making my eyes go wide as I bat my eyelashes at her.

"No you're not." She laughed. "But it's ok."

"Did you have a nice time today?" I slipped my hand into her's as we walked away from the freeway, my fingers interlocking with hers naturally.

"Weirdly, yes. Who knew watching cars drive past you for hours on end would be entertaining." She squeezed my hand as she spoke. "I like spending time with you, no matter what we do."

We walked hand in hand back to mine, me in almost complete silence the majority of the time, just listening to her talk about her life. I watched the way she said certain words and the hand gestures she used, I examined her facial expressions when she spoke about specific things that annoyed her or made her happy, and slowly but surely I felt myself fall more and more for her.

...

"What would you have done the past month if you hadn't met me?" My room was dark, all but the light from the TV on in the background, neither of us had been watching it all night.

"I don't know." She giggled. "Do my summer homework, hang out with some of my friends from school, maybe learnt to drive?"

"Thank god you met me then."

"I know right. You've given my summer some meaning. Even when we do nothing you make it fun." She curled into me, her arms moving across my waist and settling on my stomach, her fingers making a figure of eight around my bellybutton.

"You're weird." I chuckled, looking to her fingers on my stomach.

"We're both weird." She said in defense.

"True." I smiled. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"By that do you mean you want to watch a movie and I haven't got a choice in what we actually watch?" She sat up, raising her eyebrows at me with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Well done, you know me so well." I swung my legs off the bed, grabbing a DVD from my collection and putting it in before Tori could sneak a look at what it was.

"Are you freaking serious?" She gasped as the title hit the screen.

I laughed to myself as I sat back down beside her. "Hate me?"

"Of course." She tried to scowl at me, a smile breaking through the frown. "I didn't even think you would own Spy Kids."

"So, your cousin is the main girl, right?" I teased.

"Jade!" She moaned, pushing me hard. "You promised you wouldn't tease me."

"I didn't promise anything." I continued laughing. "I just wanted to see your cousin's movie."

"I hate you." She crossed her arms, trying her hardest not to laugh along with me.

"No you don't." I kissed her cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark on her skin.

"No I don't." She gave in, giving me one last scowl before cuddling into me again to watch the movie.

...

"For a kids movie it isn't actually half bad. Carmen has some mad spy skills." I began.

Still cuddled into me was a very asleep Tori, her chest was rising and falling heavily and her lips were parted slightly to let out harsh, sleepy breaths. She always looked so full of innocence and peaceful when she slept, like how I imagine a Princess would sleep.

Moving carefully out of her grasp I moved her under the sheets, tucking her in without waking her at all. "Sweet dreams." I whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

"Oh, there you are." My Mom said in surprised as she greeted me on the hallway as I left my bedroom.

"I've been here all night?" I snapped. "Going somewhere?" I eyed her up and down; she was dressed in a tight blue dress that barely covered her and some trashy heels that made her taller than me for once.

"Out. You need to babysit Jett." She pushed past me, her heels clicking loudly across the floor.

"You didn't even know I was in? What were you going to do with Jett if I hadn't have been here?" I spat the words out at her.

She span around on the heel of her shoe, her face crumpled with anger and exhaustion. "He can look after himself." Was her pathetic reply.

"No, he can't. He's seven fucking years old, seven!" I felt the anger build up in me, all the secrets, the lies, the deciet, it all built up and I'd had enough.

"Did you really think I was going to leave him home alone, Jade?" She rolled her eyes at me. "Your Father is at home but he's in the office working, you know how he gets when we distract him from his work."

I let out a pissed off huff. "Why can't you just stay at home and raise your kid?"

"Jade, honey, I'm young. I want to go out and have fun. I'm only thirty six, I won't be young forever." She moved towards me, placing her cold hands on my shoulders ands trying to keep eye contact with me.

"There's a difference between having fun and having an affair, you whore."

From the look on my Mother's face you would have thought I'd just stabbed her several times with a blunt knife.

"How dare you." She put her hand over my mouth, shutting it tight. "You promised." She let go of me, staggering back away from me.

"I promised I wouldn't tell eight years ago. You promised me it had stopped."

She open and closed her mouth several times before speaking. "It did." Was her response. For once she didn't try and deny anything.

"I don't deserve this, none of us do, Dad, Jett, we've all been fucked over by you. Why can't you just be a Mom? You don't deserve this family."

"Jade, you don't mean that." Her eyes started to water, she sniffed several times in an attempt to hold back the tears forming in her crystal blue eyes.

"Oh but I do. You don't understand what you've done to me do you?" I watched as she stood with a blank expression on her face. "Fuck you, fuck you and your lies, and your guilt games. I've had enough. Screw around with someone else, but by the looks of things you're going to do that tonight anyway."

"Jade." She said with a broken voice as I stormed off.

I slammed my door loudly, loud enough to wake Tori and the rest of my house but I didn't care anymore. I slumped down against the door, grabbing my hands through my hair and taking deep breaths in an attempt not to scream.

"Jade, let me explain." She stood the other side of the door repeating herself for several minutes before giving up. "Night." She said before leaving.

Mascara darkened under my swollen eyes as I let out frustrated tears. The salty water poured down my face, falling onto my clothes and the floor beneath me. After just a few brief minutes of finally breaking down I heard footsteps move towards me from my bed. She said nothing, barely making a sound she sat down beside me, her warm hand moving onto my own, squeezing with reassurance. We sat for hours, not saying a word, just sat in the darkness holding onto one another. Sometimes that silence means more than any words at all.

**A/N - Ten points to anyone who can guess something to do with the actual TV show (Victorious) that's been hinted in the past couple chapters? **

**So now you guys know why Jade dislikes her Mom so much, how do you feel about it all? **

**I'm not gonna lie, I really like the last paragraph, it's something I can imagine Tori and Jade really doing. **

**I always take about a month to update, that's going to change. I love this story and I'm a perfectionist so it does take me a while to actually write a chapter, but I will try and upload more regularly :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Without moving a muscle, my eyes suddenly open and I find myself breathing heavy and I've broken out in a light sweat. My eyes feel swollen from the night before. From beside me I can tell that Tori is awake, from the corner of my eyes I can see her lying on her side, her eyes on me. My room is just starting to get light and all I can hear is the pounding of my heart along with Tori's deep breaths.

"Good morning." Tori breathed as she watched me blink several times, my eyes adjusting to the bright light now filling my room and sight.

"Is it?" I questioned, my throat feeling sore and painful. The memories of last night flooded my mind. I hated showing her I was weak, and last night that is what I had done. I'd broken down. She'd not said a word, nothing had left her lips at all, she just held me while I cried silent tears. I don't think she'll ever realise how grateful I was for last night.

"Today is a new day." She smiled, stroking the hair from my sweaty forehead.

"You're too happy in the mornings, you know that?"

She laughed playfully. "Well one of us has to be a morning person or else we'd never get anything done."

"What time even is it?" I tried to lean across her to look at my alarm clock, being blocked by her warm body wrapping around me.

"You don't want to know." She giggled, wrestling me down, her hands pinning my arms down either side of my head as she scrambled on top of me.

I tried not to smile but the sides of my lips tugged into a slight grin as I laid my eyes on her. It still bewildered me how perfect she always seemed to look. Waking up to her by my side had become one of my favourite activities, without fail we always fell asleep either spooning or holding hands; there was always some sort of contact.

She tucked her long hair behind her ears as she sat up properly, sitting on me totally. She stretched her tanned arms up above her head to push the remaining hair onto her back. "Stop checking me out." She blushed.

"You're making it very hard for me not to." I replied eyeing her up and down very obviously.

She was in just a t-shirt of mine, her bare legs on complete show for me to stare at. "Shall I start wearing more clothes then?" She cocked her eyebrow up at me.

I scoffed. "I'd rather you wore less." I teased, pulling her shirt up from underneath her and throwing it to the floor.

Out of shock she threw her hands over her bare chest. "Jade!" She screeched.

"Oh like I haven't seen them before." I joked, biting my lip at her.

"You're the worst." She kicked her legs off me, retrieving the shirt from the floor and covering herself up with it. "I've made plans for us today and we sadly don't have time for that." She trailed off. "I'm going for a bath, would you care to join me?"

I sat up on my elbows, the sheet slipping off my hot body as I nodded. "For real?"

She dropped the shirt as she turned to the en suite, her entire body on show with only a pink lace thong covering her up. "Are you coming or not?"

The bathroom was coated in a thin layer of steam as the bath filled up, the smell of my vanilla bubble bath floating around the room and filling our airways.

"You know what we need?" I started, placing a towel over me as I ran out, leaving a very confused and half naked Tori behind.

"What?" She shouted as I rummaged around in my room.

"This." I entered the bathroom again, presenting a bottle of pink champagne.

"You keep champagne and glasses in your room?" A nervous laugh left her lips as she took the bottle from me.

"Yeah, in case of special occasions."

"And this is a special occasion because.." She gave the bottle back to me, holding out the glasses to be filled.

"Because it just is." I justified, pouring the pink liquid into the glasses. "Ok, the bath is full, get in."

"You first." She said bashfully, turning slightly and sipping on the champagne.

"Don't be shy." My eyes flirted with hers as I dropped my towel, stepping into the steaming hot bath tub. The bubbles consumed the majority of my body thankfully. As always I was the confident one, at least I acted like I was. I wasn't ashamed of my body, but I wasn't as confident as I was acting about it. Only one other person had seen me totally bare and even that had made me slightly nervous. But of course, Tori made me the most nervous I had ever been, the way she looked at me sent shivers all over my body, butterflies inside my stomach and my heart racing at a hundred miles an hour. It took so much trust between both of us to be in this situation and that made me even more nervous than being naked in front of her.

She stepped in gracefully, placing her toes on top of the steaming water first, holding the towel over her slim body until the very last moment. Her eyes glanced around the room nervously as she sat the opposite end to me, her legs becoming entangled in mine as she sat down. "Your house is really so big." She spoke, changing the subject from the two of us.

"I guess so." I replied, smirking at her as I kept complete eye contact. I was comfortable in the fact that this bath was for nothing more than getting clean, but Tori being Tori obviously felt like I had other ideas.

She blushed, turning her head slightly to look out the window. "Why is it whenever I'm with you I feel like I'm on top of LA? I mean just look out your window! That view is to die for. Why have I never noticed it before?" She moved herself further under the water, deep enough for the bubbles to completely engulf her bare skin.

"Probably because you haven't spent enormous amounts of time in my bathroom?" I laughed, splashing her slightly. "Stop being so corny and drink up."

She held her glass up beside the window, the sunlight shining through it and sending rays of light around the room. "To us." She spoke with confidence.

I rolled my eyes, tapping my glass against her's. "Shut up."

...

"So what are these glorious plans you've made for us?" We walked side by side down the sidewalk, our bare arms touching every now and again.

"I was thinking the movies? There's that new horror movie out that you said you wanted to see?"

My eyes lit up. I'd told her about this new movie when we first met, it amazed me that she remembered all the little things about me. "Yeah that sounds cool." I said casually, trying to hide the brimming excitement that was almost bursting out of me.

"It's showing at that creepy theater you like, the one downtown." She half rolled her eyes at me, a smirk on her lips. "I thought you'd like that."

I chuckled. "A haunted theater, what more could I ask for?"

She ran her fingers through her long hair as we headed up towards the theater. "It's my treat." She smiled as we stood by the ticket counter.

"Well duh, you're the one with the job."

"I'm a babysitter occasionally, that isn't a proper job." She corrected me, handing the cashier her plastic card. "And duh, you're the rich one." She mocked.

"My parents are wealthy, that doesn't mean they give me a cent though."

"I'm sorry Miss, your card her been declined." The cashier handed Tori back her card, a frown covering his face.

"What do you mean?" Tori replied in a flustered panic, her cheeks going crimson. "I should have been paid from babysitting."

"You've obviously maxed out your card." He replied, the frown not budging from him.

Tori paused to think. "I maxed out my card yesterday." She laughed to herself nervously. "I knew I shouldn't have let Trina convince me to buy those new jeans."

"It's ok, I can see that movie online anyways." I glared at the cashier for being so rude to us.

"You honestly don't mind?" She hung her head down slightly, her eyes starting to tear up.

"It's fine, seriously." I took her hand, squeezing it tight in my own. "Not a dollar in our pockets so we've got to rock it like we're not broke. Ok?"

She laughed for real this time, the tears vanishing from her smiling eyes. "We can work with what we've got. I guess that's what we always do."

"I've got an idea of where we can go." I dragged her down the street, turning down various smaller streets until we hit a green area.

"I forget that LA has parks sometimes."

"I know right. I take Jett here when I pick him up from school, he loves it." We walked further into the park, headed for the kids playarea.

"He loves it, or do you love it?" She ran ahead of me, entering the play area and heading straight for the swings. "I love swinging, the way you can go so high up, almost like you're touching the sky. When I was younger I'd close my eyes and hang my head back once I hit the top, I'd pretend I was a bird, flying high above the clouds, far away from everyone."

"I'm a big kid at heart. Who doesn't love the swing set?" I bit my tongue. "But don't you dare tell anyone I said that or you'll regret it."

She sniggered at me. "Was that a threat?"

My eyes widened. She'd laughed at me, she'd actually mocked, something no one had ever done before. "You've got guts."

"You bet I do." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, Jade."

"Good." I kicked my legs in front of me, starting the swing up. "How high can you go then?"

"I'm taking that as a challenge." She threw her legs back and forth, catching up with me in height rather quickly.

"You got nothing on me, Vega." I boasted, far more confidently than I actually was.

Within moments she'd swung higher than me, her long legs kicking out in front of her as she hit the top. "What was that, West?" She laughed, throwing her head back as she swung higher.

"Fuck you." I teased. I wasn't used to being beat, but by Tori it didn't seem to matter to me. I wanted to make her happy, and seeing that smile, although it was a smug smile, made me happy in return.

"Put your head back, it feels incredible." Tori shouted across to me.

"You're such a kid." I yelled back, waiting until she had her eyes closed before throwing my head back like she'd done several times. My eyes hit the clear blue sky, my vision going totally blue. The sounds of the rest of the children at play echoed around the park, stomping and running and laughing. The rhythmic creaking of the swings we were sat on went back and forth. I held my head up again, my eyes adjusting to being at a normal level again.

"I saw that." Tori giggled, stopping her swing with her feet. "It's fun right?"

I shrugged. "I've been on scarier rides, but it's alright."

"One day you'll agree with something I have to say, without making some snide comment." She stepped off her swing, leaning over me and kissing my forehead gently. "But until then, I'll take that as you enjoyed yourself."

I smirked at her, our eyes locking. "I had fun." I admitted.

Her mouth dropped open. "Jade, are you ok?" She put her hand to my forehead. "You're not hot, but you have to be sick. No way did you just admit to having fun!"

"Take the piss once more and I'll shut your mouth for you." I stood up, my hands firmly on my hips, my foot tapping against the hard floor beneath me, a unpleased look on my face.

"Yep, there's the Jade I know. Rude, arrogant and irritable." Tori knew she was pushing it, her face said it all. A devious look sparkled in her eyes, her lips still in a smirk.

"Run." I whispered.

She obeyed quickly, running away from me, a wild laugh leaving her lips. "Catch me if you can."

The steady thump of my footsteps echoed in my ears as I chased after her, quickly catching up to the slower girl. I grabbed her from behind, my arms snaking around her waist as I pulled her to the ground, tumbling over her as we hit the grass. I pushed her tiny body down with my own as I sat on top of her, my hands placed either side of her head. "So I'm mean, am I?"

She giggled beneath me. "Yep."

I placed my lips on her's, crashing my hands onto her cheeks as I took her by shock. It didn't take long for her to kiss back with enormous amounts of passion. I could feel her breathing getting deeper, her chest rising and falling quickly as her deep breaths turned to sharp, heavy pants. I moved my hands into her hair, tangling my fingers in her long curls, a smile covering my lips as I heard a faint moan coming from her. I moved my lips onto her neck, biting and nipping at her warm skin, earning more moans. I sucked hard, pulling her skin against my lips for long periods of time, my hands now on her chest and stomach, almost holding her down as she moaned.

"Why'd you stop?" She sat up as I moved off her, a confused and desperate look on her face.

"Payback." I smirked, helping her to her feet. "So what did you learn today?"

"That you like the swings." She joked.

"I'm gonna hurt you." I laughed. "For real, didn't that teach you anything?"

"Yeah, it taught me I need to learn to run faster." Tori took my hand with her own, entwining our fingers together. "I'm sorry for being mean to you and mocking you. You're not any of those things I said."

"I think we're even now." I pointed to her neck, a smug look on my face. "That hickey will take a while to fade."

"JADE!" She grabbed her cell phone out her pocket, looking into the reflection. "How am I going to explain this to my parents? They'll know I was fooling around!"

"I guess you'll have to stay at mine again tonight then." I raised my eyebrow at her as we started walking together.

"You planned this." She frowned at me, trying to hide a smile.

"Who me?" Was my sarcastic response. "I like having you there overnight." My eyes fell to the floor, a serious smile pulling at my lips.

Her eyes widened slightly at what I'd just said. She obviously still wasn't used to me being serious from time to time. "I like being with you."

"Me too." I smiled, holding her hand tighter as we walked home. She drove me insane half the time, I hated how sweet she was and how she was such a good girl, I hated how she made me feel, how she could smile and I'd drop any anger I felt towards her. I hated a lot of what she did, but weirdly it only made me like her more and more. She pushed my buttons and she knew she did, but for some insane reason I liked that. She wasn't afraid to make me mad or speak the truth. She was brave.

...

"Jade?" My bedroom door creaked open, the light from the hallway almost blinding my tired eyes.

"What?" I whispered making sure I didn't wake Tori.

"Can we go to the freeway?" Jett stood at the end of my bed, his favourite teddy bear in his hands.

"It's two in the morning, are you insane-" As I spoke it clicked. From the door being open I could hear muffled shouting, followed by occasional smashes and bangs. "It's a bit late now, how about we go on the balcony and watch the roads from there?"

He nodded, sniffing hard as he wiped his teary eyes. "Shh, Tori's sleeping!" He mumbled as he watched me get out of bed.

"I know doofus." I teased, taking his hand and marching him out onto my balcony.

"Does Tori's parents argue too? Is that why she can sleep through it all?" His face lit up from the moonlight, his fragile eyes almost glowing. I could see how red his eyes were under the light.

I thought back to what Tori had told me about her family, which wasn't much. She talked about them a lot but honestly I switched off sometimes, just watching her; the way she spoke, how her lips moved so softly and her eyes lit up. I shook my head. "I don't think so buddy."

"Mommy's crying again." He said calmly, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I know." I never knew how to reply. I'd tried for so long to shelter him from their arguments, but he wasn't a baby anymore. He knew what was going on and no matter what I did now I couldn't hide him from it all.

"Is it because I spilled the milk at dinner?" His bottom lip wobbled, tears falling from his eyes. "I promise I'll be better. I'll be a good boy from now on."

"Hey, stop that." I ran my finger under his tiny eyes wiping the tears away. "This is not your fault, ok? Repeat that."

He repeated me. "But I heard them say my name. Dad yelled it and said something else that I didn't understand and then Mom screamed at him some more."

I knew exactly what they would be yelling out. My Dad wasn't naive. My Mom had been having an affair for as long as I can remember. My Dad had always been suspicious, my Mom was so much younger than him. For a long time people speculated that she was only with my Dad for his money and that she'd gotten pregnant with me at such a young age so he'd stay with her no matter what. Jett made my Dad question her loyalty a lot. I knew for a fact that he questioned her on whether Jett was his for a long time.

"It's not your fault. They were probably yelling at eachother to be quiet in case they woke you up." I pulled him tight against me, his tiny head resting against my shoulder.

"Well they woke me up." He laughed while still crying slightly.

"They are just being silly, don't you worry." I placed my hands slightly over his ears to block out the shouting that was gradually getting louder.

"Is Daddy going to leave?" Jett whispered as it finally got quieter.

"Daddy wouldn't ever leave you." I lied. He'd threatened to leave every time they argued, I'd heard it so often it hardly even phased me anymore. "Come on kiddo, it's super late and you need to sleep."

"I don't want to go back to my room. I'm scared." Jett clung onto me as I shut my balcony doors behind us.

"You can stay with me and Tori, but just for tonight ok? You're a big boy remember." I swung him onto my bed, his face lighting up for the first time tonight.

"Thanks, Jade. I know I can annoy you a lot, but you're the best sister ever." He yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes before crashing against the pillows on the edge of my bed.

I lay in between Tori and Jett, letting out a loud sigh as I heard Jett finally drift off.

Tori rolled over towards me, her eyes open and locked on mine, a sympathetic smile tugging at her lips. "You're amazing." She whispered to me, her hand finding mine to hold. "I'm so proud of you."

I smiled back, letting her hold my hand as she fell asleep. I just wanted to hide under my blanket and for this all to end, I just wanted silence. I was sick of hearing them fight. But you know what's worse than the fight itself? Those days after the fight when my Mom and Dad aren't talking to each other and they begin to wickedly use Jett and I to get back at each other.

Finally the house calmed to a silence. With one last door slam from my Mom as she stomped into her bedroom, the house went quiet. The fighting was over for another night.

**A/N - Not gonna lie, I updated this pretty quick so you guys should thank me with lots of reviews right? ;) **

**No one guessed the link to Victorious yet although there were some pretty good guesses! **

**This chapter was a lot of just filling in the gaps between actual storylines, but I hope it's not too boring, it was actually one of my longer updates! **

**Anyway, happy sexual Wednesday ;) **


End file.
